


Complicated

by Philister233455



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philister233455/pseuds/Philister233455
Summary: 送给身高两米，气场so alpha的某只太太，一篇无聊到极点的文，对不起！！！





	Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> 送给身高两米，气场so alpha的某只太太，一篇无聊到极点的文，对不起！！！

1.0  
在电梯门打开且发出清脆的滴声时，哈利没想过在前十五分钟刚刚和他对峙过的人转眼间在休息时又出现在他眼前，一群拿着资料匆匆而去的男男女女挤出电梯，只是呆愣了一秒，在看到电梯里面那个人时，侧身躲过这波人，犹豫着手在触碰到电梯门框时，脚尖没有向前，试探地向后。

“如果...我可以等下一趟电梯。”大概只有在法庭上本着专业素质才能对着彼得毫不怯弱，侃侃而谈，此刻私人时间下，简单的表述都不尽人意，哈利勉强弯了弯嘴角想尽量表现的正常些。

“算了吧，这个地方如果你要等下一趟估计要到下个礼拜了，进来吧。”彼得只是齐平着双眼，目光落在手中的资料上，面部绷的有些不自然，他灰色领带上的白色竖条纹有些显眼。

哈利垂下眸，还是踏了进去，刚刚挤的如同罐头的电梯此刻留下两个人，空间不大，却空的过分。内心祈祷着电梯可以做加速度变得更快的变加速运动来加快结束此刻惹人窒息的场面，“所以你最近还好吗？”哈利说完想咬破自己的舌头，寒暄的话语也被他不经大脑的拿来丢个前男友，这一切可真够无奈的，他想。

“哦，怎么说呢，我自从和你分手之后每天都哭着在半夜醒来，这么一说，我觉得我还挺好的。”他扬着低声的沙哑，配合着语境中的怨气，做出被另寻新欢丈夫抛弃怨妇的姿态，视线落了几秒在哈利身上，又云淡风轻地转开了。

哈利尴尬一笑倒是没有想到过彼得会做出这样...呃，直白的反应，尤其是在想到某件事的时候他还是选择了保持缄默为好。

或许身边认识，知道他们关系的朋友都觉得哈利狠心，大学开始到现如今五年的感情，仅仅在见家长之后觉果断放手，都以为他们会共同走入婚姻的殿堂，就连哈利也以为会这样交代自己的一生，可是无奈，人生中途总是会开出些意外的玩笑，他有自己的底线，他也爱彼得，可是，这是他在现如今无法妥协的，两个人结婚，不只是两个人的事，还有家庭和其他因素要考虑。

“我…想说祝你好运，不过在意识到你的反方是我的话…还是希望能够祝你好运。”彼得将手抵在电梯门打开的框口，那双眼睛无法落在哈利身上，总是飘忽无法安定下来。

哈利礼貌地向彼得点头微笑，走出电梯，仿佛他们只是经年中萍水相逢的故友。

彼得扯不出任何微笑，只是稍微平淡移开了目光，看不出他所想。

“反对，故意诱导！”哈利从被告辩护席站起，看向穿着宽大黑袍的中年男beta法官喊道。

在彼得对被告进行动机提问时，这一切看起来就如此不怀好意，哈利叹气，他知道这个家伙足够优秀，也足够难缠，在第一次告白的时候就知道了。

“反对有效。”法官大人冷着一张脸，对检察官开口道。

彼得也不恼，只是对着陪审团露出他依旧亲和力十足的微笑，再看向被告“那好，我换一个提问方式，假使说…”

“反对，用词不当。”哈利再次起身反驳道。

法官总觉得周围环境有些尴尬，却也具体说不上来，手里拿着的木槌柄若有所思，“反对有效，你用了虚拟语气，帕克先生。”

彼得对法官颔首，微笑着点了点头，“那我大概没有什么要问的了，如果法官阁下同意的话，我将呈上新证据，编号XXX。”

哈利皱眉起身，他讨厌所谓的变故发生，“反对，法官阁下，在对方给出的证据列表中并没有给出这号证物，检查通知不得当，应该不允许纳入采用。”

彼得跨着几个大步，走到席位上，拿起桌上的一个文档袋，“我已于今天早上开庭之前就交于监察处审核，证据是可用的，这是有关于早期在警察局的笔录。”他再连贯地转身向前，递给了法官。

哈利看着那个无比正经，一丝不苟的彼得帕克忽然在庭审上有点茫然，不自觉地摸了摸颈脖处有块粗糙凸出的斑点，他忽然有些不适应。

哈利看起还是那样风采依旧，彼得不着边际地扫视了对方几眼后再低着头在法官办公室，前提条件是在被法官受不了他们之间的争吵后，被休庭喊过去的，秃着头的中年beta变得急躁起来，“这个案子我看不过你们之间所谓的唇枪舌剑，你来我往的objection，仿佛在遇到背叛后毫不留情的情杀步骤，我需要你们要么改变在法庭上的表现模式，要么私下庭外调解好，要么我就给你们的履历上添上不光彩的一笔，我说道做到。”法官最后用手拳敲在桌面上，一锤定音。

彼得其实出了神，他总是喜欢在某些时候一心二用，比如说现在，“可不就是情杀吗？”他在心里嘟囔道。

毫不夸张地说，在和前男友都开始要谈婚论嫁了，结果忽然被无奈地分手，终结这场五年的感情，换做是谁也不能迅速接受，即使距离分手已经过了四个月了。

他讨厌这种感觉，即使在坦陈分手之后还能继续做朋友，但是揣度着原来爱情的感觉让每一次相遇看起来既陌生又尴尬。

在听完法官训斥之后，他和哈利都沉默着点头，法院里总是有各式各样的人，即使味道不比菜市场混乱，但是也几乎不怎么让人舒服，尤其是在电梯里面，在一群人挤进来时，他下意识地将哈利护在自己双臂可以折开保护的位置，让拥挤的空间空出让哈利具有一定舒适的站立位置，显然，舒适着一词需要在这种情况下降低标准。

在又一个急匆匆冲进来的alpha将他向里又挤了挤，使他不得不贴到哈利身上上，彼得有些抗拒，但是还是无法避免一种熟稔感，他将哈利抵在了电梯发出光鉴可人的金属壁角落，唔，他看到哈利的脸庞较之前的轮廓来比，柔和圆润了许多，手掌在歉意的微笑中搭在对方的腰身上，肉也足了些，还有原本总是恬淡的香气，此刻暗幽隐匿在别的香水气味上。

有些尴尬，哈利转过了头，只留下一半侧脸给了他。好吧，在离开自己之后还长胖了不少，开始学会收敛自己的气息，真是好样的，哈利奥斯本！彼得忍不住想要咆哮式对着他的耳边喊。

同时他也有些抑郁，在自己尽心竭力想要养胖哈利时半分成效也没有，只是在分手后就立马做到了，他仿佛是这段感情中失败的一个，还恋恋不舍留在原地，而哈利显然就放开了一切，开始自得其乐地享受起单身生活，彼得只觉得自己面部在电梯映照出的那一团看起来还有些狰狞。

在电梯到达目的地之后，彼得果断牵起哈利的手，跟随在其他出电梯的人身后，在站到法院门口感受到流动的空气时才瞬间觉得好受了许多，在哈利手一直在小幅度地扯动下，他才看起来后知后觉地放了开来。

他想说的话在脑袋里打了个转，最后才从舌尖跳了出来，“如果庭外调解的话，我的最后报价是，两百万赔偿金。”彼得将手插在裤袋里，看着其他来来往往跳跃在大门前阶梯上的人，或面色凝重，或得到释然的轻松。

“在这样一场赔偿金争夺下，明明早就该履行义务，直到闹到法庭上才惊觉有关补救措施，还真是后知后觉啊？”哈利将视线放到远处，散开，聚不成一个焦点确确实实扫到某个人或者某个物上。

“迟来的总比从未来过的好，在这场事件中，被告有什么问题，想必你比我清楚不是？这场官司耗下去对我们都没什么好处。”他耸耸肩，看着哈利上了鞋油的皮鞋扁平前端，然后向上看时，转开了目光，天空总是光亮灿然到让人觉得烦躁，彼得想。

“如果再最终同意的基础上加上社区服务的话，就拒绝这个问题，你们如果可以达成共识的话如果接受的话，最迟明天下午三点，我们签好协议书。”哈利看起来无力的摆了摆手，他知道应该学会保持好最佳限度，当激进时，之后两败俱伤，得不偿失了。

“那明天晚上可以顺便请你吃个晚饭算是事情完满解决的完美句号吗？”彼得忐忑地开口，却还是要忍住做出漫不经心的模样。

哈利摇了摇头，“抱歉彼得...”他开口道。

“只是朋友间的简单聚餐问好而已。”他认真对着哈利解释道，当不在哈利面前把位置摆正靠近作为基础的话，那么他将无法再次回到哈利的生活，彼得了解这一点。

“首先，我不确定你的委托人会不会愿意接受我们的条件，其次，我明天晚上有公益项目——跟随警车进行法律指导来借此确定警察们都按着章法做事，他们最近收到的投诉太多了。”哈利歪着头看向他，嘴角扬起的弧度有些无奈，或许是彼得的错觉，他总感觉到哈利变得韵味有些不同了。

这样听起来的话，让人觉得他像一个色情狂，然后避之不及地立马去申请一条限制令，将他隔到两百米之外才觉得舒心且有安全感，但是，这真只是彼得的一种莫名其妙的直觉，如果说之前的哈利，给他的感觉是独立且浓艳的玫瑰，现如今的哈利就多了几分被沉淀发酵过红酒浸湿的风味，比喻不太恰当，但是意思大概是没有什么需要反驳的，彼得如是想到。

彼得只能撇了撇嘴，不再强求，“需要我送你回事务所吗？”他退而求其次地开口问道。

哈利的眼中有他看不懂的东西挣扎，自然垂下于身侧分开的五指合拢攥紧，最后再舒张开来，得体而恬淡的笑容浮现，“不，谢谢你，彼得，我自己开车，所以不必，不过今天晚上我们事务所周年庆，你在被邀请的名单上，我先提醒你。”  
这样礼貌的用语总是让人觉得倍感疏离，彼得只是无奈的点了点头，懊恼地转过身，看向广场边的大理石雕塑，不再说话。

彼得发誓，他想要的只是单独的约会，而不是所谓的集体约会，那就变成了毫无意义的聚会，尤其是在看到哈利拿着杯果汁和一位女alpha谈笑风生时，彼得下意识就锁紧了眉头，随便从桌上拿起了杯香槟，他承认，他觉得有嫉妒的感觉。

在看到对方眼眶周匝的肌肉似是有牵动，在某种程度上算是真心实意的笑时，彼得觉得更加不舒服了，所以在女alpha坐到一边时，几乎是立刻按耐住要跑起来的冲动，大步走向了哈利。

“她看起来，好像没有特别好，我的意思是挺普通的。”他小心地捏着杯脚，故作镇定的轻啜了一口杯中摇晃的酒，开口。

哈利只是转头看了一眼安静坐在一旁的女alpha，眉毛挑起一个好看的弧度，“我觉得或许是你的审美出了点偏差啊。”手中的柠檬汁上的漂浮点缀饰品绕着哈利捏在杯口摇晃的手左右摇摆，被分割成无数道棱面的杯壁让淡色偏透明的液体中飘散的一些果肉有些模糊。

“不，”彼得反驳，“我觉得我审美一直就很好，所以我看上了你，喜欢你，然后爱上了你。”他眼睛在借着此刻光明正大地向哈利瞟，哈利的穿衣风格与以往有些不同，里面花色的衬衫就在领口与袖口看起来极不服帖，偏大了点，更不要说肩线向下掉的那件淡蓝色西装外套了。

哈利尴尬地扯了扯嘴角，“你是算准了我无法否认自己的魅力吗？”他走向甜点供应桌，放下饮料，取出个干净的餐碟，用叉子戳出了块形状小巧的蛋糕，小口地尝了一点，表面的奶油蹭到点在他的嘴唇上。

“也不尽然，”彼得抽出张手帕纸下意识要去擦拭哈利的嘴唇边，却看着哈利下意识地退了一步，然后伸出舌头将上面沾到的奶油舔干净了，他自嘲地笑了笑给自己身上不存在的胸口污渍擦了擦，“我只是实话实说而已。”

哈利看着他，那双虹膜上浅淡的灰蓝色看起来雾蒙蒙的，里面的瞳仁黑的清晰无比，嘴唇微张看起来欲言又止，最后只是对他展现出一个公式化的微笑。

彼得拖着自己厌倦疲乏的心情开车回了家，倒在床上的那刻，他想的是那些在不知不觉硌着他认知的一些现象，然后想舔去哈利嘴唇边的奶油。

在次日深夜，彼得迷糊地被手机铃声吵醒，看到来电显示赫然写着哈利的名字，揉了揉眼睛，试探地接起，“喂？”应该不会是真心话大冒险之类的无聊娱乐活动吧，彼得惴惴不安地揣度道。

然后响起的是一个冷淡且陌生的声音，“哈利奥斯本现在在医院，你和他是情侣关系吗？他的联系列表里你是唯一在他的亲属栏的人，你方便过来一趟吗？”

“我马上过来！”他急匆匆地起床打开衣橱给自己套上衣服，在询问好医院地址之后，彼得忽然很害怕。

开着车，摇下窗，让寂寥阴郁的晚风吹散他的恐惧不安荡涤他隐匿的惶恐，在一片暗夜的五光十色下漂泊摇晃着前行，不敢开快也唯恐落了一秒被其间无知的场面的等待，揣着后悔与慌张包裹的心脏期盼所谓的天赐之力，看着已经冷淡下来的街道，在内心暗暗祈祷一切安好，忽然脑海里有关哈利的一切开始荡涤开来。

2.0

彼得帕克喜欢上哈利奥斯本是在大学的时候，或者准确来说是二人相互喜欢上对方，所谓的一见钟情对他们感知到这爱情的存在来说时间太短，而所谓的日久生情对他们来说时间又过长，他们会在一起完全只是在一个合适的时间点，在讨论完同一个课题之后，在看见哈利双眼飘忽的扫视过桌上所有的资料，将手提电脑摆置好在包里，拉开靠背椅要走开时，望着他的背影，彼得忽然就觉得惶恐起来。

是一种油然漫开的不舍，说来奇怪，只要在明日就能依旧看到他雪白的肌肤被浅色的衬衫盖住，修长的双腿被牛仔长裤勾勒出来，却也被它遮的严严实实，哈利总是走的不紧不慢，像闲庭信步在一片湛蓝天空下翠色新叶中安静地自成一景。

图书馆哈利去的不多，只有偶尔时候才会去借阅些纸质书拿着墨蓝色封皮的笔记本在没有规规矩矩横线分割的整块白色扉页上写下不知晦涩难懂又或者是轻快明亮的一段文字，或许会加些图画，他偶尔喜欢在本子背面涂鸦些杂乱无章的画，那是在彼得能够光明正大坐在他旁边时发现的，但是无论借给他多少华莱士追求自由的勇气他也不能告诉哈利画有些过于抽象的扭曲般这个事实。

哈利讨厌吃过于辛辣和需要极大咬合力才能一举歼灭的食物，但是不可否认的是，哈利在不小心点了错误的食物之后，被辣红的嘴唇薄薄的一层涌上浓的粉红色对他来说有极大的诱惑力，彼得会忍不住想吻上去，忘记自己是在食堂暗中观察的一个需要隐匿各种不自觉踪迹的人，还有不得不说哈利塞满两颊时奋力咀嚼的样子像是一只委屈的松鼠，又或者只是单纯被腮腺炎折磨的一个可怜人。

说来奇怪，在他忽然入了眼之后，满心，满意都是他，几乎是不自觉地去探求有关哈利的一切，大概是人类对窥探天性的使然。

“我想我喜欢你，哈利奥斯本。”他鼓起勇气，微笑着在餐厅告白，拿着食物，大方地就坐在了哈利的对面。

哈利在喝汤时被呛了一口，诧异地望向他，“或许那只是你想。”他拿餐巾擦了擦嘴角，依旧平淡开口道。

“可是我想你想了好几个礼拜了，我觉得这样具有延续性，我还有要将它延续到接下来我想要的每一个日子里。”他算是恬不知耻，但是在追求这种事情上，在爱情面前，脸面算不得什么。

哈利看起来吃不下去了，“我…你…？这大概只算是个谬论，你甚至根本就不了解我，彼得。”他将餐盘一推，开始审视起眼前的自己来。

“我觉得时间不会是任何问题，喜欢上一个人不需要多长的时间，可能只是你伸个懒腰，对我笑了笑，我的心脏开始不受我自己的控制，努力跳动，想要将它送到你面前。”他双手托在自己下巴上，“或许我太过孟浪了，我知道你只喜欢图书馆右边靠窗正数第五个位置，因为刚好抬头能看到漂浮起来的香樟花；我知道你不喜欢吃辣，因为那让你备受折磨，口腔内简直是要喷火，而且你牙龈也及其脆弱容易为此大受折磨；我知道你喜欢在傍晚散步，会望着湖光与落日余晖下的橘黄色失神；我知道你喜欢猫，讨厌狗；

你在真心微笑时唇边会有法令纹浮起，而且你笑起来很好看；你的手在放在大衣由上至下第三个衣扣自我介绍时，尾指会不自觉地自然弯曲；比起大仲马，你更喜欢狄更斯，因为你喜欢雾都孤儿的舞台剧…我确实对你知之甚少，但是我的确喜欢上了你，并且迫切地希望你能给我这个机会，让我了解更多的你，哈利奥斯本。”

在课堂上直接指出教授论点和不足也依旧不慌不忙，气势磅礴的哈利奥斯本，在此刻忽然不知道该如何搭放自己的手，仿佛受到惊吓，开始涨红了脸，他大概没有任何一本书告诉他该如何面对这样的场景。

“我…”哈利手足无措起来，周身冷淡的气息附和着浅浅的玫瑰花香，“我无法回答这个问题。”

彼得双手撑在桌上，前倾，吻上了哈利的嘴唇，只是在唇瓣上辗转吮吸了一口，感受到他的生涩，然后放开，“那现在呢？”彼得看着对方红透了的耳根，笑意都嵌在了嗓音里低沉地问道。

哈利的眉头蹙起的弧度也十分好看，他看似利落干脆地将嘴巴擦干净，站起来将椅子向后一顶，立马快步离开了这个案发现场。

彼得立马跟着跑了出去，丝毫不管他餐盘中满满尚未拨动的食物，“我需要你的回答，当然最好是首肯的一个字。”他攥住哈利的手腕说道。

“我…不…”下一个字还没吐出来，哈利就被面前的人用嘴唇堵住了，然后彼得带着欠揍的笑意离开了他的唇瓣，继续满是期待地望着哈利。

“你…”这句话只开了个头，又被彼得拿着嘴唇堵住了。

“我只要一个答案，我想要的答案，要不然我就一直吻上去，我早就想这样干了，每次看到它张合我都觉得你是在暗示我。”彼得无奈耸肩道。

“你这是流氓行径！”在对方要再亲过来时，哈利用力按在彼得胸口，让自己找回说话的权利。

“嗯，姑且这样吧，我就喜欢对你耍流氓。”他作势要再亲过去。

“好！可以了吧？”哈利瞪着眼，在被将要继续折磨时，不情不愿地回答。

彼得咧嘴，眼睛被挤成欢快的一条缝抱住了哈利，然后忍不住又亲了一口。

这大概是彼得感情生涯里，最干净利落也最浓烈的渴求，他得偿所愿地在接下的时光中牵起了哈利奥斯本的手。

哈利其实忘了当初是怎么喜欢上彼得帕克的，他讨厌别人施加在他身上的强迫性行为，在示爱方面总是冷着张脸，就让那些无头苍蝇般的人退散了，如果是其他人像彼得帕克一样示爱，他发誓那个家伙绝对要付出点代价。

他的想法有时偏激的过分，在课堂上对那些否定或者是完全幼稚的可笑的观点总是毫不犹豫地反驳了过去，丝毫也不管别人难堪的脸色，毕竟那个时候他想的是，哑口无言的无证支持者与他无关，他不需要顾忌什么，直到后面进了事务所，社会中的种种关系让他在大部分时间都收起了尖角。

他和彼得不是在大学认识的，估计彼得已经忘了什么时候见过他，不是课堂，不是课题任务，是一场毫无意义的聚会，在他九岁的时候，他躲在角落里看着永远对自己冷着脸的父亲对着一个打扮土气看起来就像是个普通且木讷的男孩大为赞赏。

哈利努力让自己的期末成绩都为优，在课堂手中作业上也花尽心思，小心而颤颤巍巍地想要捧到诺曼面前，他需要来自父亲的肯定，被认可的需要，然后他看着自己的手工作品被丢到了地上，诺曼只是目不斜视地嘱咐他要多花点心思在读书上，脚步一点也不带停留的走向书房。

他看着那堆掉到地上的碎片，眨着眼，跑到屋子顶层，那扇有浅色颜料脱落的窗子，看着脚下变得渺小的一切，就连那个长的三米的树此刻看起来只是一颗稍微蓬松的草，他抚摸着窗口，有母亲曾经脚掌踩过的温度，此刻看来早已被雨打风吹去，他亲眼看着那团披裹着乳白色睡衣的母亲，决绝地从上面一跃而下，轻盈的像是只脆弱的蝴蝶。

他是在后面被拉住，挣扎着才看到那团静止不动的身体，血色从她的头颅处蔓延与草绿色混在一起，那双蓝色眼睛内无悲无喜，那些血液在原地流动，干涸，在所有颜色搭配下妖冶明亮，随后那块地方被清理干净再也没了痕迹，只是有时还是仿佛能嗅到血腥与母亲身上栀子的香气混在一起，让他觉得茫然。

哈利没了母亲，只留下唯一的父亲为亲人，只是他渴望的亲情却从未眷顾过他，家中的空气让他想窒息。

然后，他看到那个长得呆愣的家伙就这样轻而易举地得到了自己努力许久都无法得到的夸奖，他站在角落里，卑微地躲藏在明亮渐变昏暗摆放着无人问津的绿盆栽下，穿着别扭的衣服，望着那些游走在大厅中心觥筹交错举杯换盏的人用外在物质掩饰日渐疲倦贪婪的内在，还有些稚嫩的孩童在虚伪与浮华的浇灌下开始显出与父辈们相似的雏形，他是一样的利益结合体，爱对他来说缥缈且触不可及。

哈利冷着脸将自己躲的保护起来，每周都要去看心理医生，因为他在见证死亡后孤独的更加厉害，他不喜欢女Omega医生给他的糖果，但是喜欢那些放到他手上的画笔，在白色的纸张上画出他永远觉得杂乱不安的内心。

他一直看着彼得，得到称赞之后，那个男孩脸忽然泛起微红，双手紧张的不知该怎么摆放，哈利双眼黯淡了些。

看起来乖巧讨人喜欢的孩子总是偏早熟些，他们脚下的根扎到事故与人情中，被灌养的早早催熟，原本应该结出青涩但清纯美好的果实，现在被外来人一拍就抖落下簌簌不合时宜的通红熟果，令过客啧啧称奇，殊不知，却是种病态，但同样学着大人模样刻薄刁钻的纨绔嘴脸也好不到哪里去，前者好歹有些理智的头脑，后者却只有自以为是的头脑。

其实，他嫉妒彼得帕克，不只是因为诺曼对他的那句珍贵的称赞，更多的是，他真实的像他自己，与那些讨厌鬼完全不一样，呆愣，单纯，木讷在最初见到的时候。

他被那些骄纵的傻了的家伙作弄，他们故意将香槟撒到他身上，起哄嘲笑他的一字眉和牙套，无关其他，只是因为他那张傻乎乎的脸，柿子总是拣软的捏，最后总是会由父辈出面说出不过是小孩子间的玩笑而已，然后被作弄的人要忽略那些实打实的嘲笑和作弄，要不然被归咎于开不起玩笑和不够大方懂事的境地，可笑，哈利想。

父亲的眼光真是怎么样，哈利在心中默念着，然后当着一大伙人的面把领头的孩子膝窝上用力给了一脚，然后扯了块餐巾丢给了面状惨淡彼得帕克，那个嚣张的小孩倒在地上大喊大叫，哈利翻了个白眼对着那群惊呆了的家伙解释，“我只是开个玩笑。”，灰蓝色眼睛闪烁出镇定自若的毫不在乎，丝毫没有半分玩笑之意的陈述。

哈利向来独来独往，所谓的群居集团对他来说毫无必要性，全身上下都被冷静凌厉环绕，打转，他们都待在原地噤若寒蝉，不再言语，奥斯本这个姓氏，代表的东西太多，不仅承担这个姓氏的人受不了，就连旁人也只想远离，因为它的威压。

彼得的眼睛被撒上了液体，黏糊糊的，然后周围的一切在镜面中被悬化，拿起放到自己手中的餐巾纸，给脸上抹了一把，抬起眼镜腿，在镜面上胡乱用食指与大拇指夹着纸巾绕过一圈，然后再戴上，可是发现哈利已经走远了。

哈利也不知道自己当时在害怕些什么，他跨着大步，把那些人都丢在原地，尤其不想再看到彼得帕克，他不知道该和他说些什么，这一切很尴尬，他讨厌这种感觉。

再次见到对方已经是大学的时候了，他主动脱离了姓氏带来的便利，在分化性别后独自扛着，在选修课上，他已经和原来可以说是大相径庭了，得体的休闲打扮，一头仿佛被定型可抬高身高数值的棕发，没有压低颜值的呆板黑框眼镜，没有牙套，不过那浓眉还是一如既往的摆出“一”字，在被点名的时候笑得露出一口大白牙，傻得现如今算是有些英俊。

不过哈利打死彼得帕克也不会知道在不小心坐在了对方前座，然后强迫症，莫名其妙强迫症患者彼得帕克伸出只手放到他衣领上，低声来了一句，“对不起同学，你领子没折好。”随后手指扯在他衣领，捏着折了下去，食指指尖点过他的脖子，“好了。”他的声音听起来带着满意的欢快。

哈利找不到合适的语言来面对这样的场景，他当时只是转过头，望了彼得帕克一眼，然后就一眼认出了他，彼得挑着浓眉看起来阳光了不少，起码应该可以混成一个校园受欢迎的人物，身体也健壮了些，挽起的袖口撩到肱头肌的位置露出的一片肌肉看起来荷尔蒙十足，是个alpha，信息素蘸着酒，大概每天闻起来都像是宿醉未醒，哈利慢悠悠转过头，没有再回头看过对方，也没搭理他。

只是随后的课堂作业分组，被任课老师给出美其名曰促进发展新友情而打乱顺序的情况下，他的名字与彼得连在了一起，双方才算是正式有了交集。

然后他们在完成作业后，顺带开始了谈恋爱，这起初是在哈利意料之外的，彼得告白的样子，百分之八十五看起来极为不正经，看起来只是个玩笑，只是后面细节的列举让哈利猝不及防，从他二十几年的前半生中，没有人会愿意将他的事记得清楚，就连是有心的其他人也不会为此劳心伤神，他真诚的如同在聚会上初见之时，“我无法回答这个问题。”，过往总是让哈利局促不安。

然后，彼得吻上了他，只是在唇边的试探，被吮吸时他竟然第一反应是刚刚貌似吃过的汤了里有洋葱有点惶恐，这餐厅即使人不多，他也不想当着大庭广众之下被围观，哈利羞赧地想要拒绝，却被告知继续吻上，且对方的舌尖开始试探地进入，这让他吓得方阵大乱，却还是要冷静着一张脸。

他好像是爱我的，哈利在看到对方不达目的誓不罢休的执拗上，忽然咀嚼品味出这几个字，听起来荒唐至极，但是极力撞击胸口桎梏的心却不这么想，它总是感性得过分，与理智背道而驰。

“你做的很好，很棒，彼得。”

他仿佛听见父亲夸赞对方的声音，折叠掉时间又抹去空间，掉落在耳中。彼得帕克...这个名字让哈利介意又带着不知名的希翼，棕色的大眼睛可爱真挚又澄澈，似园林中见过的幼鹿，里面掬着一滩清水，让每一个见过的人造出不自觉口渴的假象，从而无从拒绝。

“好！可以了吧！”他的声音与大脑剥离，每个字之间还存着不易察觉的颤抖，然后他被拉进了一个醉人的怀抱，随后跟着彼得走了好远。

找到工作后，哈利在夜里在泡澡时，温水总是将他的疲惫消除了一大半，身下约至一半被睡意所承包，即使水温被冷却成自来水一样的冰凉，他也躺在浴缸里贴着被自己后背捂热的浴缸，睡的已然不省人事，在臆想中，他以为自己是条不小心游到南极的鱼，被冻得够呛，还害怕被北极熊吃掉，只是在下一秒他又被捞起，悬浮在空中。

说来奇怪，他也不因离开了水而感到窒息，全身颤栗着死亡的乐章。反而还觉得缥缈虚浮地快乐，有温度，暖和的温度，他大抵应该是条热带鱼，哈利想，随后身体被一只无形的手抚摸，胸口，后背和大腿，倏忽间，所有感知消失又恢复，他清醒了过来，看见和他一样赤条条的彼得在用浴巾给他全身擦干，他被横在床上随后又被毯子裹好，彼得迫不及待地钻了进来，全身将他包裹住将他被泡得带着凉意的身体一点点温暖起来，他自然而然地贴在彼得胸口，睡着了。

他总是枕在彼得结实的手臂上入睡，彼得让他觉得安心舒服，哈利转了转头活动了一下，转而对上彼得伪装得生气的面孔。

彼得一口咬住了他的嘴唇，恶狠狠地，嗡嗡嗡开口，“下次还敢就那样睡着在冷水里吗？”他呵斥道。

哈利缩起身，双腿下意识地胡乱摆动，踢到彼得，对着他，发出吃痛的笑声，摇了摇头，顺势用舌尖舔过彼得的嘴唇，然后彼得更急切且热情地翘开他的唇瓣，吮吸勾住哈利的灵活的小舌头，交缠在一起，口腔中的每一丝空气都被吸去，当彼得终于舍得放开时，二人都气喘吁吁看着对方的样子，忍不住都大笑起来。

“你记得第一次见我是在什么时候吗，彼得?”哈利忽然来了兴趣，手指绕在彼得偏长的棕发，望着对方的眉眼发呆，喃喃开口问道。

彼得假意皱着眉冥思苦想，然后在下一秒就破功噗嗤一笑，“我知道，是在选修课上，我强迫症有点犯了给你折了衣领，当时你看我一眼，我吓坏了，因为你的眼睛好看得差点让我忘了我是谁，但是我还要保持形象地表示自己还好，可真累。”他假做瘫倒地贴在哈利脖子上，努力嗅着腺体传来的香气，“但是说起来奇怪，我总觉得你十分熟悉，好像早就认识你一样。”，他缩在那瓮声瓮气道。

哈利看着房间窗户雪白的窗帘被晨风吹气一角，如同骄傲的女士将长裙用手拂开，摆张个小小优雅的弧度，哈利望着没有任何装饰的那块布料，失神，“没错或许是更早。”他无声地张了张嘴，彼得没有听见，也正如他没有看见彼时的他一般，“嗯，我也觉得你很熟悉。”他发出声音回应道。

他觉得头痛欲裂，比当初喝了好几杯咖啡熬了两晚上看案件相关资料的后遗症头痛还苦，闻到的消毒水味大致是要摧残他的嗅觉，他努力想睁开眼睛，但是身体就是不听使唤，耳边有些嘈杂，仿佛有电子仪器检测发出的滴滴声，左手被什么东西牵扯着，手背该是被人开了道口子，把冷水往里灌，仿佛要扎到血管甚至更里面去，动了动手指，昏昏的，又想继续睡过去，

唯一想起来的是，刚刚上演极速飞车的警察们让坐在后座的他差点脸要和玻璃窗亲密接触，警灯耀武扬威的闪着红蓝色光，还发出让前方超速的人绝对紧张不安的声音，然后，他下了车，不知道怎么，脑袋一片黑，就晕了过去，想到这，哈利就疲惫的睡了过去，右手摸着依旧隆起的小腹，安心地继续睡了过去。

3.0  
彼得觉得心急如焚，在夜空下，所有过往的思绪被黑暗牵扯出来，胡乱飞到每一个角落，那些记忆变得越发清晰起来。

他们的第一次发生在一场意外后计上心来的蓄谋已久，他想。

那时其实他们已经同居有一段时间的，刚开始接触一切来自工作上的压力让哈利在一段时间内的严重睡眠不足中只要搭在沙发上他就能打起盹来，眼袋垂的乌青在那张被摧残到只有巴掌大的脸上明显的惹人心疼，彼得发誓他才不是那种没事会吃人豆腐其余时候又装作一本正经的表里不一的家伙，他只是想要给自己男友一个安静的吻，而手也只是不小心搭在哈利腰间？胸口？随后他的颈脖上就出现了被从噩梦中全身颤抖惊醒的哈利给出的一次看起来有些严重的攻击。

彼得捂着脖子，从牙齿根往上嘶气，偏着头脖子弯成个角度，一双明亮的棕色大眼睛带着点委屈。

“我只是想抱你去睡觉。”食指试探地在被咬开伤口上抚摸，后装作严重的样子，在余光中看着哈利愧疚的模样有些小小的得意，但依旧用自己棕色大眼睛的天然屏障作弊。

哈利焦急地拿起彼得的手，往伤口处看了看，急忙准备去拿家庭医药箱给彼得擦上点防止发炎的药膏，彼得立马撒娇地扯住哈利的手，“我需要你的一个吻，然后一个吻。”骄傲的散出自己信息素的味道，看着哈利，讨好地将自己受伤的脖子送上。

看到对方这幅吊儿郎当的样子，哈利立马知道了这家伙肯定没事，不禁觉得有些好笑，轻轻拍一下他的肩膀，看着那张渴求亲吻的脸，将脸靠了过去，然后嘴唇顺着上面抓痕的伤口，嘴唇贴碰着，然后顺着那道纹路，一点点擦过，吻下去到锁骨处。

彼得眼眸中的棕色被一点点填深，开始变得发黑，手臂自哈利膝盖窝下穿过，一把将男友抱起，在和哈利一同的嬉笑中倒在床上，眼眸中所见全部都是对方，空气中的气息被他们散发的信息素充斥，缠绕，交织在一起。彼得的嘴唇最先吻上哈利光洁的额头，然后那双熠熠生辉的灰蓝双目，高挺的鼻梁，娇嫩的唇瓣，在哈利手掌抵触地贴在他胸口时，吻落在了哈利滚动的喉结上。

“只是一个吻，然后在你的全身。”彼得将手臂撑在哈利肩膀上部位置上，然后膝盖也打开支持起来，整个人都覆盖在哈利身体的上方。他看见哈利耳尖泛着羞赧地粉红色，轻笑一声，再去吻了吻哈利的耳尖，手指将哈利的衣物解开，然后更随着那一块块被解放出来的皮肤，就着那甜美的玫瑰味，吻了上去，一寸寸，向下。

哈利刚刚抵在他胸口的手，开始松动，然后回应地解开彼得身上的衣服，“我明天有一天的假期作为最近加班的补偿。”他向彼得调皮地眨了眨眼睛，其中的暗示不言而喻。“我也和你一样有一整天的假期来让你尝尝我的厉害。”彼得面不改色地撒谎后，龇着牙，张牙舞爪地给自己所谓的威胁助阵，其实他明天有一大堆的事要做，但，他私以为比不上这个。

哈利扯着他的衣襟大笑起来，“You are a nerd.”他表示。

“No，I'm a beast!”然后彼得张口咬上了刚刚从哈利上衣解放跳出的粉红色乳珠。

他的手掌揉在哈利臀部，嘴唇吻过哈利胸口隔着皮肤凸出的几根肋骨，再次迫不及待地再次吻上哈利因为他的挑逗而张张合合的嘴唇，裆部的阴茎勃起着被牛仔裤卡着有些发疼。

热情地将哈利的裤子就褪到大腿上，解开牛仔裤扣，揉搓着发硬而涨大的阴茎，手指绕到臀缝处，指尖在穴口打转，就着里面流出的液体，小心地探进这幽秘之底，手指被甬道立马包住，在哈利不自然扭动着身体时吮吸住他的食指。  
哈利的手臂挂在彼得的肩膀上，脚后跟顶在床垫上因为身体的反应而蜷起了脚趾，后穴传来的异样感让哈利眼中划过一丝茫然与慌张。

“别怕，是我。”彼得在哈利的脸上落下自己嘴唇的摩擦，然后继续留恋在那张现在有些发肿嫣红的嘴唇上，手指在哈利甬道内扣挖，在确定三指的扩张程度后，试探地将自己的龟头探入看起来粉嫩的穴口。

哈利的小穴有些紧，在他刚刚探入时，就无法不用力气再插进去，彼得的手搭在哈利的胯骨处，看到哈利高仰着头喘息，舌尖划过腺体的位置，然后再向下，亲吻他的胸口，小幅度地将阴茎再刺入，一点点冲刺，试探地将秘穴开阔出来。

哈利喘叫着，汗水从额头和胸口流出，他的全身都是彼得的味道，“彼得。”他的嗓音总是带着磨人哭泣的腔调，此刻焦急又颤抖，“轻，轻点…啊……”。

彼得的阴茎卡在甬道内，他望着哈利似是痛苦又似欢愉的模样，手掌掐在他的背部，彼得小心地再度推动着性器，“哈利，那我出来？”他脸部因为欲望而僵硬着吐出难耐的话。

“不，”哈利摇了摇头，按在彼得的腰身上，用力将自己的甬道将彼得的性器全部吞入，下半身仿佛被撕开，他红着眼，咬在了彼得肩胛骨的位置。

哈利的臀肉被彼得的肉棒挤开，往上缩紧，在吞入的瞬间，大脑轰隆一声，眼中所见，皆是白光和朦胧的一片。

然后，在肠道完全适应，且能勾勒出彼得阴茎完全的形状后，彼得按着他的大腿，抽出性器，然后再冲刺挤入，在摸准哈利颤抖和大声呻吟的那个点后，用龟头变换着插入方式碾过它。

哈利的身体，被彼得完完全全占有，在看到那变成墨蓝色依旧美丽的欲望双眼时，彼得不得不惊叹，怎么会有如此美好的人，在他身下，属于着他。

手指婆娑着擦过哈利的嘴唇，它甜的要命，只要一吻就无法戒掉，然后是锁骨，乳珠和白皙修长的大腿，浑圆多肉的翘臀…这是一具一切让他心神荡漾无法自拔的身体。

哈利喘息的嗓音，比平时更为勾人，他可爱的小阴茎翘起在每一次的撞击中，颤抖地喷泄出液体，然后那紧致的甬道将他逼的只想插入更深的地方，埋到最里面去，还好，他有一晚上足够的时间，去更加深入，尽情地探索这具身体，随后，彼得将阴茎插到更深处去了。

“唔，停下，彼得。”哈利手掌支着脸颊，陷在蓬松的枕头上，看着彼得在晨间微弱白光，吻过他的大腿，然后到了脚踝，还有脚趾，将它们含在嘴里，粗糙的舌尖舔过。

哈利被这湿润柔软的触感，引起全身的战栗和抖动，转动身体侧睡，看着那个毛茸茸的脑袋，昨天晚上被消费到的喑哑的嗓音响起。

然后彼得再顺着脚后跟，吻上小腿肚，然后是臀瓣，向上是哈利脊背窝起，陷下去的线条，再吻上哈利的腺体，上面围绕着自己的味道，把他按在自己怀里，笑着把哈利按回自己怀里。

“早上好，哈利”他将脑袋埋在哈利耳后根哈气，然后顺便在耳尖上大大啄了一口，“我爱你。”

哈利被“吃”的骨头都不剩，全身瘫软酸痛的没有力气，只是歪着头，对彼得微笑，“我也爱你，不过在现在，我需要加上个前提，你得先停止你想要再来一次的念头。”他有气无力回答道。

彼得尴尬地笑了笑，把放在哈利臀瓣揉捏的手给松开，转而绕在哈利腹部。“想要吃点什么吗？”

哈利伸出手，环抱在彼得腰上，脑袋混混沌沌地思考着，最后懵懂地点头，额头撞到彼得的锁骨上，“我想吃你做的意面，肉酱汁要足一点，天啊，我好累，这比上班还累。”他闷在彼得怀里，疲倦着说。

彼得的手指穿过哈利柔软的发稍间，笑意盈盈地点点头回应。

“下次我也和你一起早起去跑步锻炼，天晓得你明明和我一样是坐办公室的人，你看起来还体力充沛，而我和被你吸干了血一样。”哈利闷闷不乐地补充道。

彼得将哈利从床上横打抱起，哈哈大笑地弯着腰，“我们可以晚上和早上多在床上锻炼几下可能效果更好。”在哈利咬上他肩膀时，把他抱到了浴缸里。

该死的孕期，哈利总是睡的不安稳，信息素和其他什么激素紊乱，全身总是容易在别的Omega以及alpha的刺激下受到影响，但是药剂无法使用，药品对孕期者总是苛刻条件繁多，他胃口大好，这大概算是件好一点的事了。

只是每次睡梦朦胧时，那些旖旎的幻想，有关彼得俊朗的脸庞，健壮的胸口，有力的臂膀，在床上打起转来，后穴不自觉开始濡湿，打湿他身下的布料，让哈利羞耻至极，只是，对于彼得和自己的那些事，记得愈发明了。

彼得的舌尖总是习惯性地舔舐着他白皙高仰起的颈脖，从下面与肩膀相连的那块底部，一直到上面耳垂处。

用阴茎铃口到冠沟部处盘旋突出的血管在哈利又紧又湿的甬道内撑开摩擦着柔软的肉壁，然后顶入深处，每次戳碰着哈利肠道内那块神奇的凸起，在吻过哈利额头因汗水打湿粘连在一起的金发，在顶到前列腺刺激的高潮后还要探入更深处。

哈利除了将双腿勾上彼得健壮的腰身，手掌贴住彼得脊背上随着动作而上下滑动的肌肉，在动情之时脚掌顶在彼得的腰侧，阴茎翘起摩擦在彼得的腰腹处，在彼得撞击到敏感点，带动蹭碰到前列腺时就不断流出透明的液体。

然后是彼得腰身不断地挺进，剧烈撞击时，哈利感觉自己臀间要被撞开，身体被一次又一次有规律地要被顶到床垫里面去，在彼得硬挺的阴茎被甬道下意识地收缩铰紧后，放在哈利胯间的手，在他的闷哼中，颤抖地让彼得早就觉得肿胀发硬的阴茎释放出精液，蹭在腹间，哈利早就溢出液体的性器也哆嗦着射了出来。

他们在汗涔涔沾满体液的床单上瘫痪着享受高潮后那欢乐的恍惚，在欢愉散去后，都盯着对方那双值得永生刻画在脑海中的漂亮眼睛，互相依偎着再次被温暖与满足填充。

彼得总是全身心投入到每一次落到哈利嘴唇上的吻，试探，进入，侵略，入侵，在锁骨和肩膀上再留下自己热情的渴望。

哈利总是挣扎着起身，但臀部被彼得托起放到自己大腿之上，晨间勃起的粗大的阴茎大大咧咧地抵着哈利的大腿根，哈利红了脸，身体自然的反应，在无数身体接触和深入下发生了反应。

“彼得，不…等下还要上班…”哈利扭了扭腰，后穴流出的液体让他觉得臀缝内痒痒的。

“嗯？”彼得仿佛置若罔闻，低下头舌尖舔舐过哈利粉色的乳珠，在那一片雪白的肌肤上，圆润立起的小肉团可爱到了极点。

哈利被刺激到敏感处，双手用力地扣在彼得肩膀上，手臂战栗着看着彼得顶着一头昨日欢爱后以旧乱糟糟的棕发，吮吸着他的乳头，他仰头低喘了起来，被诱发起的欲望让他的阴茎也勃起与彼得的相蹭碰。

哈利的臀被抬高，早就被对方熟悉的甬道在下一刻就被彼得那根同样熟悉的肉棒插入，彼得浅笑着用手掌将哈利的勃起包住，食指和中指在囊袋的位置蹭碰揉捏，哈利被抽插入的阴茎一次又一次顶高，臀被挤上去，又在下一刻落了个幅度，最后彼得搭在哈利的肩头释放，在这场延续性的做爱中他们失去了安静坐在餐桌上吃早餐的机会。

甚至连洗涑都是急匆匆完成的，哈利不小心在衣橱里拿了彼得的衬衫套在了身上，空余的位置太多，瘦削的身躯无法将它撑起，只留下腰口和袖口被迫贴合寄出的褶皱与缝隙，在厨房上头的第三个顶柜处，他急匆匆拿出被一瓶花生酱挡住的药，在接了杯水之后就立马从里面倒了一片在手心和着水咽了下去。

在打开橱门准备再将药放回原地时，被忽然搂上他腰的彼得给吓到，手中装约三分之二满的白色药片在哈利手抖时撞击着塑料瓶壁，掉落到地上，发出沙锤般有节奏的声音。

“你在吃什么独食，哈利？”彼得被哈利意外地动作吓了一跳，蹲下来捡起药瓶。

哈利局促不安地交叠着手，刚刚被深吻过的红唇，此刻被抿紧拉成一条线，彼得在看到药瓶上所贴的标签名称时，棕色的眼眸中跳过一丝震惊随后开始变成淡到溢出来的受伤，保持着自己机械起身的动作，他将药瓶不自觉用力地扣在料理台上，一言不发，只是在凝视过哈利后眨了眨眼，垂下眼皮，跳动的睫毛在诉说着他的心绪不宁。

“所以你…哈利…你知道我不喜欢花生酱，”，彼得苦涩地开口，“你不愿意为我生孩子是吗？”药瓶上避孕药这几个显著的字落到他视网膜传递到大脑皮层处产生的认知让他觉得胸口被紧紧压抑住，开始觉得有些悲伤。

哈利捧起彼得垂下的不愿直视他，直视他答案的头，迫使那双棕色的大眼睛能够与自己对视，然后摇了摇头，“我不是这个意思，彼得，我很抱歉，我知道你喜欢孩子，可是…现在我们都在事业上升期，我们都很忙，我不确定孩子会是个很好的选择…所以…我只能，没有和你交代清楚，我很抱歉。”

他记得彼得在每次做爱时抱住他，在他耳边呢喃，说想要个孩子，然后在他腰肢窝咯吱着，在被欲望征服后，和他一起笑了起来。

哈利知道自己并不想要孩子，起码在这个时候，但是他在对上那双明亮渴求热切的双眼时，怎样也说不出拒绝的话，只能将脸埋在对方胸膛。

他说得缓慢，小心着用词，他知道将避孕药放在花生酱后，彼得不会去找到，发现，他需要一个最好的时机，等到那个时机再告诉彼得，他的想法。只是，永远都不会有所谓的最佳时机，它总是会在意外的点发生未标注记号的事。

彼得的双眼逐渐变得黯淡，在哈利仰头吻上他时，他紧闭着嘴唇，用力地将哈利搂在怀中，双臂箍住，像是要将哈利揉入体内。

哈利瞪大着眼睛，他被勒的有些疼，但是他选择了沉默，在这场面对迟到危机，又是他们之间第一次大的矛盾冲突，哈利抬起手想要轻轻抚摸彼得在受到刺激后紧绷的后背，却在下一刻被小心推开。

彼得转过身，还是一言不发，打开门巨大的反作用力将它砰的一声再关上，离开了。

哈利望着他离去的背影，他知道，彼得这是生气了。他觉得有些无助和酸涩，最后在洗手台再洗了把脸，收拾好心情去工作。

毫不意外地迟到了，在受主管律师炮轰了几分钟，哈利选择低着头做出懊悔羞愧的模样来避免对方激动的唾液飞溅到脸上，在垂着眼皮时，那一刻他在想彼得。

在无数档案和资料堆在办公桌上时，睡眠不足让他头疼，尤其是还要在那密密麻麻的文字中圈画出重点，在看完客户资料后打开电脑敲打动议书，这些琐碎而单调的事，足以折磨掉他所以的时间，在以前，现在哈利害怕回家，因为他不知道如何面对回家了的彼得，或者更惨是没回家的彼得。

他的工作效率在他一点点的恍惚中开始降低，彼得和他都是有主见的人，尤其是在他无法在孩子这件事情上让步时，局面定然会变得十分难看。

哈利想到彼得在有时晚饭后，那时候天色还早，他们一起去公园散步，那离他们居住的小区很近，彼得总是开心地像是个大孩子一样和那些在草地上踢球，放风筝的孩子一同玩耍，他温和有耐心，甚至有时候也和那些孩子一般淘气，孩子们都喜欢彼得，彼得也喜欢孩子们。

哈利叹气，他不喜欢争吵，虽然他们因为工作性质总是在动议点或者是有关宪法修正案的引用上看起来敌对，但是在生活上，他们很少，甚至是从未为那些感情与其他事而有过矛盾和分歧。

他在空白文档上调好标题格式，终于开始敲下第一个字，彼得很爱孩子，哈利知道，也有些无能为力。

哈利礼貌地对旁边离去的同事点头微笑，看着自己将要成为最后一个下班的人，看着格子间空荡荡，他继续整理自己手中的资料，希望自己能够尽可能的晚些回家。

然后他听到了皮鞋敲在地板上的声音，是急促的脚步声，哈利觉得迷惑，抬头，看到彼得提着便当袋，对他咧嘴，做出滑稽的微笑弧度。

哈利的心，砰砰砰地急促着跳了起来，搭在键盘上的手指开始颤抖，彼得驾轻就熟地拉过旁边隔间的旋转椅，拉过地面发出一阵刺耳的刮地声，他桌面那一叠杂乱垒起的资料被他稍作整理，放在一旁，空出的可以使用的间隙位置，彼得就把便当袋放了上去。

彼得挠了挠后脑勺，“我知道你一旦加班肯定就不吃晚饭，所以给你带了点过来。”他坐在自己搬好的椅子上，开始将纸袋打开。

“我记得你挺喜欢吃我们家楼下的那件快餐店的汉堡，我叫他们加了双份料，我看他们今天薯条也炸的不错给你带了点。”他将袋子里的食物一样一样拿出来，放到哈利面前，同时也不忘，将哈利手中的那份资料拿开，错放在刚刚整理好的那一堆上，防止弄混。

“彼得，”哈利将那只还在为他布食的手按住，深吸了口气，“我很抱歉没有和你商量好有关孩子的事，”彼得的棕色的大眼睛淡了淡，但是还是抖擞好精神，继续温柔地望着他。

再三思索了几秒，哈利再度开口，“我现在真的不想要孩子，我无法在这一点上退让，很抱歉，彼得。”即使知道这句话很伤人，但是哈利依旧坚定地说了出来。

彼得面容上有些惆怅，但还是面带温柔，摇了摇头，“你不用因此而表示抱歉，哈利，我无法将自己的意志强加给你，你的思想和意识是自由的，宪法赋予你的权利。”他顿了顿，“不过在得知你一直在吃药避孕时，我确实很伤心，因为我一直期待着哪一天你拿着验孕棒对我说‘彼得你真棒，我现在被你搞大了肚子没办法将自己塞好在西装里了’之类的话，我是很爱孩子，因为我爱你，所以我想要我们之间可以有个孩子，嗯…其实我贪心点，我想要很多个。”

他反手用五指扣住哈利的手，与其相扣在一起，“但是，那一切是以我爱你，而且你愿意的前提上，但是如果事实是你不愿意的话，那么，我也不想要孩子了。”他微笑着故作轻松。

哈利在看见彼得依旧嬉皮笑脸的模样，双眼中有潋滟水光，“彼得。”他低声喊着他的名字。

“不过要答应我一件事，哈利。”他另一只手环在哈利颈脖上，大拇指间的薄茧在其间摩擦，“不要再吃药了，那对你会有损害的。我会买好避孕套的，不过看你介意什么口味的，记得告诉我，要不然我可不想在我们原本享受的时候出什么尴尬的事，你知道我向来喜欢一气呵成。”他的嘴角在哈利额头上亲了亲，顺带抽出根薯条塞到哈利嘴中。

“谢谢你，彼得。”哈利嚼了嚼薯条，它现在尝起来有些软了，没有刚刚炸好的酥脆，尝起来和他心一样，软的一塌糊涂的。

彼得只是单手扶脸撑在桌上，“我们之间，不需要说这样的话。”他用拇指指腹擦过哈利嘴角的沙拉酱，再点入自己口中含糊不清地回答道。

彼得将袖扣解开，露出手腕上健康的蜜色肌肤，在哈利咀嚼而停下进食的动作时，偏着头过去，在汉堡上也啃了几口，他那双可怜的狗狗眼，让哈利忍俊不禁，最后他们开始亲吻了起来。

哈利可以尝到彼得口中番茄酱的味道，酸酸的，然后因为他信息素的味道永远闻起来像是醉驾，彼得在最先听到他的吐槽之后，只是笑意盈盈地用鼻尖蹭碰他的腺体，“你闻起来像一朵永不凋谢的玫瑰，亲爱的。”他回应道。

然后亲吻下的爱抚几乎要让他们失去理智了，好在他们都停了下来，气喘吁吁地，坐回椅子上。

“回家吗？”彼得问。

“当然，越快越好。”哈利将插在电脑上的U盘拿了下来，身体前倾倒在彼得胸口，笑着回答道。

哈利在后来看着自己被玻璃环起来的办公室，现在他的空间比原来被几块塑料板分割着还是能撞到邻座的小格子办公桌大得多，但是在这之后，他只能看到那些忙忙碌碌行走着与他无关的一排排，一片片人影，那是他的同事，下属，或者其他什么人，唯独，大概再看不见偷偷办了家属卡喜欢溜进来的某人。

彼得的温柔，体贴以及其他都镌刻在他脑海中无法消散，从最初的不小心插手，到最后在一起之后的分离，这一切连贯起来成一条笔直的线，不是没有感动，只是，他太要强，不需要成为附属，或是利益的一部分，如同他的母亲一样，他爱彼得，只是这样的生活，不是他想要的。

后悔吗？哈利想过这个问题，不过答案是不，倒不是死倔着不想承认自己的错误，也不是对那些过去没有办法眷恋，只是，过去的选择已成为现实，只要活着，就应该向前看，不必要做太多无用功，即使有新法适用于他们境况生效后，那些审判已被下定裁决，根据法的溯回力，还是适用于旧法。

4.0

在与哈利奥斯本分手的一个月后，彼得依旧能看到哈利坦然从容的模样，而且哈利现在还升职加薪换了个新的办公室，这是哈利早就应得的，彼得想。他们曾经一起在午餐时间，忙里偷闲一同在法庭旁边的咖啡馆吐槽过哈利的上司，一个总是愤怒急躁的alpha小老头，他永远对下属不满意，额头因厌烦抬的过多而使得上面留了好几道沟壑，在年纪到了之后，肉松弛下来，就这样赘着，脸也全部耷拉了下来，但每次被点到脾气后，又仿佛做了个拉皮，又变得年轻，活力十足了起来，史密斯先生，彼得还记得那个家伙的名字，今天还在法院看到了他，虽然对方显然未曾对他有过任何印象，有关哈利的一切，他总是记得，无关其他，只关于哈利。

彼得想念哈利，可是，他们之间在每次隔阂与矛盾的破解，都是他挺身而出，不过是最先退让，这一次很不一样，他尝试低眉顺眼去和哈利好说歹说，但是，那些总结起来的经验忽然失了效，哈利给的楚河汉街变得明确而无法越过。

彼得也有自己的骄傲，当然那比不得他对哈利的感情，只是，他也会生气，为哈利判给他的无妄之灾。  
检察官工作室里的环境，总是充满着硝烟味，所有工作的人都在所属地区地方案子上找寻不妥之处，在那些错误和犯罪中给予更沉重的一击，职责所在。

以前每次组织酒吧聚会时，他总是能推则推，只有寥寥几次为了人际交往才去喝了几杯，然后很快离去，因为在一个叫“家”的地方，哈利可能还在不知疲倦地在拿着平板看案件的背景资料，然后忘了水温，把自己捞起来，即使哈利奥斯本长着一副精致地姑且算是精明的模样，但在生活上总是迟钝的让他苦笑不得。

现在，他无法有光明正大的理由跑回那，去把哈利抱住，抚摸他，亲吻他，夜晚在半睡半醒间，习惯性摸着双人床空闲的另外半边，这样的夜晚被延长放大的恐怖，所以彼得开始热衷于下班去酒吧和同时喝几杯，他发誓只是几杯。

在出来之后，路边夜灯的光线，还有奔流驶过的汽车发出的汽鸣声也变得悠扬迟钝了起来，他扶着墙壁，从外套中掏出手机叫来一辆优步，在地址的选择上，下意识就给出了让他印象深刻到永远无法忘记的那个地方，他总是默认为“家”的地方。

他想自己是清醒的，只是原本信息素的味道，还有他饮下的那几杯酒造成了他酩酊大醉的假象，彼得忽然有了勇气，打开手机拨号给哈利，那串数字十分好记，对彼得来说。

“喂，彼得？”哈利略带疲倦的声音在他耳边响起，而彼得悲哀地发现自己只为这声音而开始无比兴奋。

“哈利，”他还是有些迷糊，大着舌头喊着对方的名字，“我在你家楼下。”彼得知道自己一定是疯了才会这样，借着所谓喝醉的借口，其实只是想光明正大地再看他一眼，甚至是让一切恢复到原样。原来真心爱一个人会如此俯首称臣，彼得双眼朦胧，只希望入眼所及都是他。

哈利沉默了大约三秒，“彼得，现在有些晚了，你应该回家，然后好好休息。”他的语调一如既往的平平淡淡。

“我不！我想见你，马上！”他大吼起来，从来没有想过自己会失态到这个地步，在他第一条小狗穆迪过世痛哭嚎啕后，被告知应该学会接受失去和离开他就开始无论内心如何无法接受，还是要克制自己的行为，暗自躲在一旁舔舐自己的伤口，“没有你的地方，不算是我要的家。”他捂着手机贴在自己耳旁，贪婪地试图听清所有哈利的呼吸和声音。

“彼得…我……”哈利的气息飘散开来，他听到门锁打开的声音。

“我很想你。”彼得捂着脸蹲了下来，脸部大脑所有的血液都冲击涌了上去，整张脸都烫了起来。

然后搭在他身上的路灯光线忽然被挡住，然后，他被抱住，是熟悉甜美的味道，他将脸埋在哈利衣口，耳边传来哈利的叹息声。

他不敢哭泣的大声，因为，他不能，这样太过懦弱，只能努力眨着眼睛，最后无声的让眼边湿润的液体渗到哈利衣襟上，让它被风干在哈利心口的位置。

“对不起，我还是爱你。”彼得喃喃地说出这句话，双眼在看向哈利时，明亮依旧，然后哈利托住他的脸，吻上了他。

所有理智在那一刻被哈利嘴唇的温度烧掉，他的世界忽然只剩下了他。

在哈利找出钥匙开门插入钥匙孔后，他吻在哈利颈上的吻热切而急促，最后大门几乎是被他们撞开来的，然后带着扰民嫌疑的重重关上。

彼得身上混合的酒味，熏的哈利开始迷醉起来，他们连最靠近手边的灯都没有开，在一片灰黑的糊状室内，开始激烈的接吻。

他们之间曾经的做爱方式，总是有条不紊 ，彼得总会掌控好节奏和力度，只是现在彼得他已经失去了理智，只想要侵略，攫取和占有，他将哈利压在墙壁上，身上每一个急躁的因子在跳动，手上毫不犹豫地将将哈利的上衣扯破，迫不及待地用嘴唇再品尝他的味道。

熟悉的炙热浓稠馥郁的香气在他身边环绕，哈利被他挑逗地只能发出低声的喘息，彼得只觉得双眼发烫，如果能够在此刻面对镜子的话，他的眼神是被欲望支配的滚烫热水，渴望去将对方一同浇下这同样迫切的温度。

他解开哈利的皮带，然后抬起他的臀部，将裤子一把扯下，手指在那块不能再熟悉的地方扣挖，进入，在略带粗暴地搅动着里面泛出汨汨不止的液体时，他揉搓着自己的阴茎，贴近哈利的腿间，直接顶了进去。

甬道被开拓的不充分，还带着几分生涩的紧致，蹭碰着彼得滚烫的阴茎，他们都因为这穿插的动作而带起痛感，但是也都同一时间选择了享受这刺痛所伴随的欢愉，“哈利。”彼得口中一直喃喃念着他的名字。

他的热忱，他的欲望，都要洒在哈利的身上，用尽所有的力气，扶着哈利的腰，下半身大张大合的穿插，只听见彼此此起彼伏的呻吟和喘息，每一个动作粗蛮且有力。

反复的动作让彼得觉得眩晕，他后退一步被绊倒，随后他们倒在地上，柔软的羊毛地毯在他被撩起上衣而露出的脊背上蹭碰，哈利跨坐在他身上，用甬道绞动着他粗大硬挺的阴茎，用龟头在肠道内凸出的敏感点碾动撞击，然后将它吞入更里面去，上来的快感让彼得感觉仿佛不真实地漂浮在云端，他的手先是放在哈利的两臀旁，随后紧紧握住他的手，十指扣在一起，哈利低下头来，彼得吻上哈利那因为痛苦与欢愉而咬破的下唇，他们的身体又一次地贴合在一起渡过了一晚上。

当再度醒来后，他们已经躺到了床上，昨天晚上的回忆开始模糊，只记得他们都很狂野，最后怎么倒从地毯上起来，倒上床，彼得吐出的一呼一吸让哈利头顶翘起的金发向前或向后摇摆，他的大腿直接贴在哈利的大腿处，还是习惯这样的方式，可以将哈利揽在怀里。

然而，“对不起，我昨天晚上喝醉了。”彼得在看向那双颤抖着睫羽煽动，慢慢露出它原始轮廓的灰蓝色眼睛时，弯了弯手臂，试图将它抽开。

刚刚还冒着迷糊雾气的眼睛，在听到他话语的一瞬间，变得澄澈，幽暗似一滩波澜不惊的死水，哈利将头抬起，看着彼得将手臂抽开，打了个哈欠，“没关系，我是自愿，一夜情而已，我们都都是成年人了。”他掀开被子起身，从彼得身边起开，身上都是昨天晚上被啃咬，吮吸过的红痕，还有臀间流出些许干涸的白色精液在上面。

对不起？——在看着哈利一丝不挂走向浴室的背影时，彼得恨不得咬破自己的舌头，这是在一晚上疯狂做爱之后应该说的话吗？他从床上坐起来，身体上还残留着昨天晚上的触感和哈利淡淡的香气。

他们已经分手了，然后再找前任来一炮，这是这样无比渣的行为他自己都唾弃自己，他就不能好好向对方承认自己就是想要复合，想要重新在一起吗，而且他昨天晚上是清醒的吗？

他懊悔地敲着自己的脑袋，不知道在刚刚那刻是怎么想的，彼得下床开始捡起自己掉在地板上的衣服，把昨天晚上被酒精催发的勇气全部都不知去哪了，彼得觉得自己无比怯懦，怯的是怕再一次被拒绝再添尴尬，懦的是在反思自己不应该利用哈利对自己的余情未了而试图用这样不正当的方式以酒为借口，去胁迫伪装。

听着浴室哗哗流出的水声，彼得觉得自己糟糕透了。

哈利很懊悔，在温热的水冲掉他身上留下的那些痕迹与气息时，他揉了揉自己酸痛的腰和屁股，他是疯了才会再和决定分开的前男友纠缠不清，而且对方是喝醉了，而他却是无比享受和主动的接受了这场性爱。

他还爱着彼得，这点毋庸置疑，可是，他应该学会拒绝和戒掉，即使他们还可以作为朋友继续talk，但是这不代表他们还可以fuck，而且还在期待在对方清醒时给自己来一句或许是情意绵绵的话，以为一切都还是没分开以前，他一定是被最近多愁善感的女omega调查员给推荐的那些奇奇怪怪腔调的用来打发时间的爱情电影给糊了脑袋。

他很骄傲，彼得温和，但是这并不代表彼得不骄傲，他已经做出一次次的拒绝，在很多事情上彼得永远都是在迁就他，比如：孩子，但是在这件事情上他做的太过偏执，哈利已经不奢望他们还能继续了。

他双眼呆滞的感受着水温，然后回想起昨天晚上彼得那具强有力的身躯，捂着脸，大概只是一个月没有过性行为而已，他就如此急不可待的在不知道想些什么了，哈利调着水温让它温度低一些。

在和彼得分手的两个月后，哈利从那一夜情事件得到了更加刻骨铭心的教训。

“奥斯本先生，恭喜你怀孕了。”女alpha医生看着他的检查报告单带着公式化的微笑祝贺道。

哈利扶着桌子，拿过检查单，看着有关激素的含量，忽然被击的松开了手，纸质报告单轻飘飘地落到了桌子上。

哈利知道他最近身体十分不对劲，且不谈在每次夜间对彼得难以启齿的想念，就谈谈他那糟糕透顶的胃口和无端会放大溢出的信息素，在打了个喷嚏后，哈利只以为是单纯的感冒决定去医院做了个体检，然后就这样得到了这个不得了的消息，忽然，哈利知道天塌了是一样怎样的精神感觉。

他苦着张脸，看起来像是个愤世嫉俗的人，“FXXK！”哈利忍不住骂了一句。

“Language!”女医生用圆珠笔敲了敲桌子，“你现在是个准爸爸了。”她不满地看了哈利一眼。

他抚摸着小腹，几乎是一瞬间，就决定要这个孩子了，他可能不会爱上其他人，也没有成家的打算，但是，他需要一个可以称之为家的环境，这个孩子，将会是其中重要的一员，即使那会让他本来就有的被歧视的性特征会让他在工作上将在一段时间内会没有建树，就如同他之前拒绝要孩子的理由，可是，如果这是某种特地的运的话，他选择接受，哈利想。

“或许你还没准备好？”她按动笔头，在看到哈利纠结的模样，试探地开口。

“不，我准备好了。”哈利手掌轻轻搭在桌子边缘敲打，在最开始的抗拒是因为未知，所以拒绝有孩子，但是当孩子真正出现时，他选择保留。

毕竟所有意外都是不会提前给人打招呼的，当初做了那么多次措施，就只是在一次意外后忘了就无心插柳了，这大概是意外中的意外，不在哈利的可见范围内。

不过这个孩子是他的，和另一个父亲没有任何关系，另一个父亲...哈利想起彼得，心尖有些异样的别扭感。

“他准备步入政坛，这是我们家族所有人的意见，而他的野心也表明，他正在蓄势待发，很高兴见到你哈利，你和他以前交往过的人都不太一样。”帕克夫人，摆着手搭在手腕上，上面鲜红色的指甲油和镶嵌的配饰交相辉映，光彩夺目， 不过此刻她只是漫不经心地在继续喝酒。

她撩了撩肩头上的碎发，“我从来没有想过彼得会找一个男omega，无意冒犯，我并非对你的性别有偏见，只是，他以前约会的对象都是清一色的女omega，不过我更喜欢你，你和她们都不一样，你有当初他约会的高中拉拉队队长玛丽简的娇艳，又有他初恋格温的睿智聪慧，我很难相信他会喜欢不上你，一旦他看上什么，就势必要得到，他总是这么偏执。”她看起来对哈利无比赞许，和欣赏。

“就连性别，哦，你知道那些主张性别平等的议员和选民，他们在男omega的权利和义务上总是大做文章，为了维护小团体的利益与正确的政治导向，你们两个的结合无疑在这一方面大添助力。”她看起来明明双眼迷离，却还是在精明地在分析有关彼得从政一切的利弊格局。

哈利只是沉默着微笑，觉得身上有些发冷。

“你是个奥斯本，对吧？上次我还拜见过你的父亲，很难相信上帝给的羁绊如此深，我在你母亲艾米丽怀你的时候还见过你小小的胀在肚子里的模样呢。”帕克夫人开始在追忆那些朦胧的往昔，双眼有些飘忽但后来又自知失言，“抱歉，我并非故意，她曾是我的好友，我总觉得她从未离去过。”她盯着半圆穹顶上的水晶灯开始发愣。

在听到母亲的名字时，哈利唇上的血色悉数褪尽，他是个律师，也不介意这样的婚事被剖开将里面的每一寸隐匿的血管与筋骨都血淋淋地张开在他面前，毕竟，在现在这个社会中，爱的意义所占比额太小，小到被很多人遗忘忽略，在综合考虑各种外在因素才选择在一起才是无比明智的举动。但他还是礼貌微笑着摇了摇头，表达自己所谓的不在意。

他很幸运，他也同样爱着彼得，只是，他见惯了父母亲之间的争吵和如履薄冰，在每一次站在大宅里时，只觉得全身被禁锢冰冷凝结成霜，但是这并不表示，他不会介意。

他不喜欢身上因为性别而所遭受到的歧视，有人谴责男omega是受了上帝的诅咒，有人觉得他们应该窝在家里执行自己的生育功能而不应该出来只需依附着alpha就好，因为在这个性别比例失调的年代，男性具有这种能力就是为了繁衍后代而做出的生物选择，女性的有关历史地位在漫长的奋斗中已有成效，但还是有隐患，更不要提在其后发生性别又一分化的环境淘汰中，让男omega开始在一个尴尬的位置。

在事务所，他曾经通过两次第一的测试才拿到实习生的位置，而第二名的那位alpha只经过一次考核就成为了助理律师，就连beta也比他好，在这雇佣工作市场中。事实证明，有时候并非他们不够优秀，而是一种固有的常态认知和偏见导致他们寸步难行，在工作上他要花费比同事多几倍的时间来获得认可，来应对贴在他身上的那些固化的标签，他很少休息，因为他不能休息，在最初和别人竞争职位的时候，他没有休息的资格。

他讨厌所谓在平等权利上倡议结果要被放在一个容易受伤者的位置上还要被群讽为“永远可怜的受害者”，也讨厌总是为了显示平等和宽宏大量而将他们扯出，来倡导做出什么的包容导向，这一切都让哈利觉得无比厌烦，而且哈利也不想要谈及有关家庭的任何事。

他在这一方面总是安全感不足，尤其是在很多时候，彼得总是欢脱的像个大男孩，对有关的一切怀着热忱，爱闹，爱笑，时至今日，哈利意识到他应该好好思考，或许他们并不适合继续交往下去。

然后，他选择要让双方冷静一段时间，接下来他们开始争吵，彼得开始失控，他只能更加大声地反驳回去，毕竟他们都是通过了司法考试的人。随后，他们脸上都不好看，那些尖锐与可能的问题原本沉在杯底，在不经意的摇晃中都浮上了水面，哈利选择提出了分手。

“我已经很宽容，很尊重你了，为什么总是要让我承受这些责难和痛苦战战兢兢呢，哈利？”彼得抓着头发颓废地坐在沙发上。

哈利努力调整好自己的气息才开口，“我很感谢你一直以来的迁就，彼得，真的，可是总是无端的迁就总会把爱耗完，而我是个贪心的人，我想要你很爱很爱我 ，但是我既不体贴也不温柔，我并不觉得你会无条件宽容我到永远，而且，我真的不是你政途上可以做出琴瑟和鸣姿态的伴侣。”

“你值得更好的，彼得。”哈利别过头，不敢去看那双明亮的棕色眼睛，低着头看地毯上泛白的绒毛，中间的图案是弯弯曲曲折向内的一圈又一圈用简单的红线打上密密麻麻的针脚，这还是和彼得一起挑的，因为他喜欢光着脚在地上走。

“呵，”彼得面色冷到发凉却还是不怒反笑“只有当一方想离开一个人时，他才会以退为进讲出这样冠冕堂皇的话，你怎么就知道你不是那个更好的呢？”他看起来怒气满满，手背和颈脖上的血管都突兀地贲张开来，看起来有些恐怖，“又或者说如果你就是最适合我的那个人，你凭什么要把我往那些莫须有的假设里推。是不是最适合我的人，只有我才有最切身的发言权，哈利。”

“对不起，我的确不能代表你，我们大概...还是需要分手吧。”哈利只觉疲劳，所有的无力和争吵的言辞都昏沉在其余沉默中，他也没有想过最后还是要抛出这样的话做终结，在婚姻前以往累积下的一系列不安分的小缺口聚到一起，在一个忽然漏风的大口子处被外来的强风吹刮进来，里外被侵袭，然后忽然就土崩瓦解，一切发生的突然，如果要解释的话，答案大概在切瑟尔海滩上。

“时间过得很快，彼得，你很优秀，你会爱上别人被别人爱上，然后意识到那才是过家庭生活的人，我只是你生命中的一个顽固的过客，我们会在街上相遇，又或者是法院和你喜欢的那家法国餐厅，然后你会向我介绍你身边美丽的妻子，我会向她问好，然后接受你的邀约去你温馨的家庭做客，在晚餐炉光中我夸奖她的厨艺，你...会有可爱的孩子围在壁炉边看童话书，我会给他们带点小礼物，捏他们的脸。”哈利在可能的未来中遨游，思绪飞的极远，歇斯底里的争吵不会有任何意义只会让他这唯一的一段感情蒙上灰暗的斑点，他尽可能柔和的向彼得诉说，然后，声音小了下去渐不可闻。

彼得的气息微不可闻，刚刚翻涌起来的粗重呼吸声现在开始悄无声息。他站起来双手托起哈利的脸庞，迫使对方的双眼看向自己。

哈利在彼得翻飞向外的信息素中品尝到了愁苦的味道，他睁着双眼有些酸痛，涩涩的，下意识屏住呼吸，看着那眼中的棕色深到要变成黑色，目光如炬似乎要直接切到他心上的位置，查探强装镇定外表内土崩瓦解后的千沟万壑，他想转过头，但是不能，彼得手掌贴在他脖子上。

“你怎么就知道我会喜欢上别人呢，哈利？”彼得的声音蘸着嘶哑和无力，“你总是这样，有主见，有想法，我爱死你那独立骄傲的模样，但是我也因为此而无比痛恨那些特质，我希望你能依靠我，因为我爱你，我希望你也为我而放弃原则，为我向我为你一样执着与发狂，但是，那就是我对你的绑架了，我爱你，可是我不想束缚你，因为我爱你。”他开始哽咽起来。

“我会怎么样呢，其实我也不知道？哈利，说到底，我也只是个被爱的不够深的男人，我没能让你更爱我，对不起。”彼得叹息着，眼眶边大概已经干涸了，他小心地看着那双美丽幽暗的灰蓝色眼眸，最后吻上了金发额间。

哈利张了张嘴，上齿和下齿间碰撞，发出极浅的咯咯声，看着彼得逐渐走远，背影被轻声关上的门给掩去，一室之内全部都安静下来，他被困在里面，听见料理台水龙头出了故障，总是关不上一滴一滴的水打在水槽中的声音，当水槽口关上时就积了一滩水在那，彼得前几天说会有修理工过来解决，实在不行他亲自上阵。

哈利只是呆呆地坐在沙发上，双腿蜷缩起来整个人陷在了沙发里面，然后，餐桌墙壁上的挂钟开始旮沓旮沓地作响，他觉得累，双眼却还精神地睁开着看着屋内的每一片地方。

他顺势躺了下来，瘫在沙发上，胸口的心跳声反复回响在他耳边，哈利的听力从来没有那么好过，原来那些一直存在的响声，是如此生动且聒噪，过了不知道多久，他才意识到自己饿了，因为午餐和晚餐都没有吃过，全身上下，不但脑袋和心，就连胃也是空荡荡地，他站起身，全身飘荡轻盈的像是要起飞，他打开冰箱，看到里面空荡荡的，只有一瓶开了盖的牛奶。

哈利拿出它来，放在餐桌上，看着微波炉还通着电，准备将插头拔下，却仿佛嗅到里面有食物的香气，他怔怔地打开，看见里面是一碗还留着些许余温的面，上面那个荷包蛋是习惯的煎成心形，酱要溢出来了。

哈利蹲下身，双手环住自己，将头埋在两膝之间，双臂不自觉的抖动，他知道自己是个愚蠢的傻瓜。

那一刻，每次呼吸都带着肺叶被刺穿的疼痛，在看不见的地方，他被扎的血流不止，双眼闭合的黑暗让他看得有些厌倦了，他睁开眼，然后他的左手被一只熟悉的手掌包住，保护他被输液而冻得发凉甚至可能发紫的手。

彼得靠在他病床前，头埋在他腿上似乎在打着盹，只是哈利挪动的身体在一瞬间将他唤醒，他从雪白的被子上抬起头，望向了哈利。

5.0  
哈利张了张嘴准备说些什么，最后还是被彼得的一个眼神制止，只能下意识地摸着额头发痛的地方，上面有一个粗糙质感的纱布贴着，皱着眉，促使抬头带动额头上的皮肤缩成一道道纹时，同时也扯动着伤口，哈利下意识地咬了自己的口腔壁上靠近嘴角的位置，左手被打着吊瓶，一滴又一滴液体从狭小的管道挤出通过长导管和带孔的细针刺入体内，药水有些凉，但是彼得的握住他的那只手，很暖和。

只是那脸色冷静低沉的过分，平时的彼得总是有话痨倾向，总是多动症的张牙舞爪，现在却无比冷静地坐在他身边，一言不发，百分之九十是彼得在生气。哈利莫名的开始心慌，明明他们都是，应该说是，都不是情侣了，只是朋友，如果偏要定义的话。

“低血糖和轻微脑震荡，你倒是总有本事把自己弄的狼狈。”彼得用棕色眼眸安静地望着他，看起来没有丝毫感情。

“这不怪我。”哈利下意识地反驳，摸在小腹的手被毯子盖上遮住，在见到孩子的另一个父亲时，他的身体和心都会被整得惊慌，“天晓得我只是想看着发生了什么从警车后座走了下去，就被道路旁的住户扔下的东西，以极高的精确度砸中了我的脑袋。”在看到彼得嘴唇边泛起的青胡茬和眼圈下的乌青，意识到自己大概给对方添了麻烦，算是仔细解释了起来。

“低血糖又是怎么回事，我想那肯定不是被砸出来的吧。”彼得语调清淡，看起来像是个审查犯人的老手警察。

姑且当自己是个犯人吧，哈利想，谁叫他现在在对方，面前强揣着一件见不得对方的秘密，难道要说因为怀孕了所以胃口大了些，忘了吃点晚餐后的补充夜宵而使肚子里的小家伙闹起了脾气？哈利觉得自己说不出来，“我看文档看得有些晚，没吃晚餐就去上工了。”哈利心虚地喏喏开口。

彼得涨黑着整张脸，看起来忍无可忍地有些愠气，双眼中有些凶恶，大概他是想表达这种情绪，但是无奈食草动物的长相，让彼得看起来只是色厉内荏，哈利丝毫不惧地抬头，大大方方地与他对视。

彼得看起来更加愤怒了，他拿出只空闲的手，作势要打上去以做恐吓，哈利却是目不转睛地继续望着彼得。彼得看着哈利那张不为所动的脸，死皱着眉，额前的纹也抬的过分深刻，手掌在要碰到哈利的脸时，最后只用了根食指弯曲成小勾子，刮过哈利的鼻梁。

“就是改不掉这个毛病你。”明明来势汹汹的愤怒最后却还是变成无可奈何的宠溺，“即使我们现在已经不是情侣了，但是我还是你的一个好朋友，哈利，我希望你一切都好，即使我不在，我也更因为此而希望你能照顾好自己。”他的话带着沉重，但是却表现的有气无力。

哈利的心弦被彼得撩拨地奏起温柔不舍的缠绵乐，却还是要铁石心肠地斩断溢出的依存，“我很抱歉麻烦你了彼得，明明应该是你好梦的时候。”，哈利用礼貌疏离的话试图阻隔二人的距离，挂着吊瓶的手，自觉地抽离那只宽大的手掌。

彼得的手只是试探性地环着触碰在他的尾指，然后垂下眼眸，任由那只手抽开。

“你...太客气了。”彼得将落到额头上的碎发拨弄回去，晚上出来的急他不能像白日给自己抹好发蜡之类，在望向窗外时发声，里面只有浓浓的疲惫。

“天快亮了。”他指了指窗口被初晨白光晕染开的帘子，“你再睡会儿，我去给你买点吃的做早餐，医院的伙食我怕你吃不习惯。”彼得伸出手掐了掐哈利的脸颊。

在以前每次准备早餐时，彼得都会有这样的动作，据他说是为了用来衡量自己用餐粮，当脸上只剩下点可怜的肉时，哈利势必是要被喂的多吃些，如果稍微丰润了些，自然就可以少些了。

这种熟稔的暧昧仿佛又将哈利带回了他们相恋的时期，似乎他们从未分开过，爱情让他们在不知不觉中将每一个动作变成了烙刻在肢体上的习惯，甚至是本能。在看到彼得的背影时，他惶然，如何戒掉这所谓的认真的关心。

“彼得，”他叫住对方。

彼得脚步踩在一个迟疑的点上，有些不知所措地转身，眉间蹙成一个疑问的弧度，“你口味有变，所以有什么要交代的吗？”。

他双手插在裤兜里，镇定自若，脚上的球鞋带着几个泥点，外套是休闲的运动装，裤子是深蓝的牛仔裤，里面有些泛着被时光荡涤的不自然白短袖是他们曾经头脑发热一起定做的情侣装，哈利记得自己的那件在旧衣柜里的第二层躺着，彼得他看起来还和大学一样年轻，只像个毛头小子。

“麻烦你了，实在是抱歉。”哈利觉得自己失了神，他无法主导自己的思想，他应该理智地划开距离，而不是还在暗自期待有什么其他事情可以发生，已经燃烧成完整灰烬的感情为何还要期盼再度点起火光。

彼得没有说话，只是脸部线条僵硬的难看，连呼吸也是要用极大的力气才能使其流程运作。

彼得只是点了点头随后转过身，“我们还算是好朋友不是吗？”他闻起来像是被掺了水的假酒，香气在被礼貌稀释的枯萎且尴尬。

哈利努力打起精神，挤出无人在意也无人欣赏的微笑，“是啊，我们还是朋友。”他听见自己的声音用虚伪掩盖掉酸涩。

关门带起的声音极轻，哈利躺在一室混沌朦胧中，周围的一切白的有些瘆人，他像是忍受不了的闭上了双眼。

刚开始他的意识还清晰地能感知到房间的每一个角落，甚至是门外经过时大点的怒吼声，随后，一切开始涣散，哈利迷迷糊糊地变成了一片空白，开始打了个小盹。

当彼得只是轻轻地将早餐放下时，仅仅只是微小的塑料袋间摩擦的声音忽然被放大成狂风大作的响铃，他翻了个身，立马睁开了双眼，看见彼得的脸在离他只有几厘米的地方，光被遮住，彼得的面部没有被打上光，一片阴影般的黑色。

他看起来那样专注，哈利想，手掌不自觉地抚摸上彼得的脸庞，“辛苦你了，彼得。”，但这只是一瞬间对美好的执拗向往，很快，他手掌感知到的温热将他烫回了现实。

哈利垂下手，挣扎着自己爬起来，只是彼得一双有力的手掌按住他的肩膀将他搀起，将枕头弄好蓬松垫靠在后背，床上的小台桌打起来，以床两侧的扶手为支撑，彼得将热气腾腾的早餐放好在上面，再细致地抽出一张手帕纸贴在桌上，“希望你喜欢。”他将打包盒开封时，对着哈利笑得一脸温柔。

只是一点寡淡的蔬菜汤，哈利觉得这大概是来自前任的报复，他无比讨厌喝这样的东西，还有温热被塞到他怀里的一瓶牛奶，低着头，不想说话。

“哈利，我知道你不喜欢吃这些，只是，你现在是病患，应该远离那些不健康的食物趁机好好调养一下。”他看到哈利似有惨淡的脸色，顿了顿，“要我喂你吗？”他拿起勺子跃跃欲试地说道。

哈利摆了摆手，叹息地低下高傲的头颅认命，一把拿过彼得手中的勺子，大义凛然地舀着汤，咽了下去，作为一个孕夫，他现在吃着流体食物大概是要被饿死的，而始作俑者是孩子他另一个爸。

“转过去。”哈利呵斥道。

彼得刚刚进入病房，大步流星的姿态，准备和哈利理论，在打开房门时看到哈利在努力将身上的病号服脱下，雪白的胸口平的一如既往，就是小腹上微凸了一些，哈利慢条斯理地在给自己扣上衣扣好像十分平静，却在被自己看到时忽然炸开了低吼。

彼得觉得，这一定和他礼貌的眼神没有任何关系，他只是想看看哈利身上有没有别的地方受伤而已，念头大概是很纯洁的吧？

他只能轻手轻脚地关上门，背过身，觉得有些委屈，“你就不能再安心修养几天吗，哈利？”

“不能。”哈利应该还在理衣服，布料间摩擦的窸窣声落在彼得尤为明显，只是对方言简意赅地坚定。

“可是你…我希望你能多养几天，律师现在是高危职业，你知道不考虑给自己放几天假轻松一下吗？”他尽量让语气听起来没那么带着命令的强制性，在估算好时间后转身面向哈利，“而且，哈利你身上哪里我没见过？”

哈利刚好褪下了宽松的病号长裤换上他自己的灰色西装裤，裤腰拉到大腿上去，低着头，发现有些穿不上，看起来懊恼不已。

哈利纠结地把皮带放松了两个扣，搭上，将裤子穿好，“确实是这样，不过那是以前我愿意让你看，现在，我不愿意了而已。”等整理好最基本的穿戴，他抬头看着彼得直勾勾的眼神，双目微缩，随后直接用凌厉的眼神剜了彼得一眼。

彼得只是淡然地将目光垂下，放弃如此明显的察看。

“那我先去帮你开好出院手续，你的车我也从警局开过来了，先回家躺躺吧，总归还是要先注意身体。”他改变不了哈利奥斯本已经做好的决定，无奈叹息，只能想着厨房的水龙头不知道修好了没，到时候上面修一下，顺便给哈利多做点吃的补补吧，他佝偻着背，习惯性地不站直，让自己被惰性屈成一个角度。

哈利在看着他吗？彼得觉得背后有些不自然，大概是心有灵犀，他下意识地回头，对上那双灰蓝色的双目。

他看起来有些惆怅，停留在原地踌躇不前，“彼得。”，哈利终于是张开嘴唇喊了一句。

彼得停下脚步，转过身往回多走了几步，看着哈利就站在自己不远处的前方，“嗯？”他不确定为何哈利会露出这样的神情，淡而温和，笼罩在全身。

“我怀孕了。”，哈利简单吐出一句话却好似平地惊雷，将他的耳膜震得隆隆作响，躯体还带着余震在抖动，他攥紧着自己的外套，努力不让自己冲上去扑倒对方。

彼得待在原地无话可说，只是怔怔地盯着眼前的人，属于外界的光亮被按下开关落入一片暗夜，只有他和哈利在能感知的范围内，站在两盏明灯下，等待什么横亘他们之间的空穴。

大概是彼得没有做出任何回应，哈利顿了顿，“是三个月前那次，我不为了别的什么，只是觉得你作为孩子的另一个父亲有权知道他孕育在我腹中，将要来到这个世界。”

“我们还会是好朋友，可以互诉衷肠的那种，即使不再是情人，很谢谢你在我住院时为我做的一切，彼得。”他抱着手臂转身回到了病房。

彼得想起哈利在电梯时脸颊的丰盈，还有用来掩盖信息素浓烈的香水，还有聚会上选择的果汁，宽大的衣物，改了时间限制和口味吃下的小蛋糕，一切明显的如此过分，但对他只是一时间的诧异随后就潇洒飘然而去了，那些应该察觉出来的反常此刻忽然一股脑塞进他的脑子里。

“谁特么要和你只是做好朋友啊！”彼得心在悲号，无数沧桑与惆怅纷至沓来，他渴求的在一种不经意的时间点到了他的手中，孩子，只是现在，他还在失去哈利的路上，没走到终点。

原来细水长流的，想要温水煮青蛙，现在看来都慢到要达到世界的尽头去了，他想要直接将哈利扛回家，扛上结婚的礼堂，没有什么比婚姻能让他与哈利奥斯本连接在一起，他以前是不能，因为哈利总是希望等待，现如今却没什么比摧枯拉朽凌迟他的来自哈利的漠然与生疏让他觉得痛苦，他也无法只是单纯作为二人共同孩子的一个父亲，只存在生物学关系提供些许染色体与基因，一切隐藏在灰烬下的火焰倏忽间悉数涌起，他站在哈利的车旁，望着那个熟悉又陌生的身影，双眼有些湿润。

彼得紧紧攥着哈利的车钥匙，双目只想凝视在他身上。

哈利步伐带着不确定的犹豫，他的双目璀璨如见到的最初，此刻皆是疑惑。

彼得屈下单膝，他没有时间准备多华美精致的戒指来辅助自己的求婚，只有一腔想要泼在哈利和他们即将出世的孩子的热情，他双目滚烫，就连嗓音也哽含着仓促与炙热，“你愿意嫁给我吗，哈利奥斯本？”他如是说道。

13章

在得知哈利向主治医师说明要出院时，彼得的脸，刷的一下就黑了，他掰着手指算自己照顾了对方才几天，脸好不容易才养的更圆了些，那些熬夜的习惯也被他剔除的还好，这下一点也不打商量地就急匆匆地想要出院，把他苦心孤诣的结果几下就消没了，他还想多表现几下让哈利软化下来，这下看来总觉得是要功亏一篑了，想到这，彼得更加心急如焚，步伐更加大幅度了些，想立马走到哈利病房里去。

只是一到那，就反而被哈利先声夺人给吼了一句。

“转过去。”哈利呵斥道。

彼得只是刚刚进入病房，还保持着大步流星的姿态，准备和哈利理论，在打开房门时看到哈利在努力将身上的病号服脱下，雪白的胸口平的一如既往，就是小腹上微凸了一些，哈利慢条斯理地在给自己扣上衣扣好像十分平静，却在被自己看到时忽然炸开了低吼。

彼得觉得，这一定和他礼貌的眼神没有任何关系，他只是想看看哈利身上有没有别的地方受伤而已，念头大概是很纯洁的吧？

他只能轻手轻脚地关上门，背过身，觉得有些委屈，“你就不能再安心修养几天吗，哈利？”

“不能。”哈利应该还在理衣服，布料间摩擦的窸窣声落在彼得尤为明显，只是对方言简意赅地坚定。

“可是你…我希望你能多养几天，律师现在是高危职业，你知道不考虑给自己放几天假轻松一下吗？”他尽量让语气听起来没那么带着命令的强制性，在估算好时间后转身面向哈利，“而且，哈利你身上哪里我没见过？”

哈利刚好褪下了宽松的病号长裤换上他自己的灰色西装裤，裤腰拉到大腿上去，低着头，发现有些穿不上，看起来懊恼不已。

哈利纠结地把皮带放松了两个扣，搭上，将裤子穿好，“确实是这样，不过那是以前我愿意让你看，现在，我不愿意了而已。”等整理好最基本的穿戴，他抬头看着彼得直勾勾的眼神，双目微缩，随后直接用凌厉的眼神剜了彼得一眼。

彼得只是淡然地将目光垂下，放弃如此明显的察看。

“那我先去帮你开好出院手续，你的车我也从警局开过来了，先回家躺躺吧，总归还是要先注意身体。”他改变不了哈利奥斯本已经做好的决定，无奈叹息，只能想着厨房的水龙头不知道修好了没，到时候上面修一下，顺便给哈利多做点吃的补补吧，他佝偻着背，习惯性地不站直，让自己被惰性屈成一个角度。

哈利在看着他吗？彼得觉得背后有些不自然，大概是心有灵犀，他下意识地回头，对上那双灰蓝色的双目，他为那眉间舒展不开的弧度而吸引，与他四目相对 ，脚步停滞下来。

他看起来有些惆怅，停留在原地踌躇不前，“彼得。”，哈利终于是张开嘴唇喊了一句。

彼得停下脚步，转过身往回多走了几步，看着哈利就站在自己不远处的前方，“嗯？”他不确定为何哈利会露出这样的神情，淡而温和，笼罩在全身，他愿意做一个很好的倾听者，倘若哈利想要倾诉的话，当然也希望让哈利再看看自己好男人的一面，给添加自己拐回对方的筹码，彼得暗戳戳地想。

“我怀孕了。”，哈利简单吐出一句话却好似平地惊雷，将他的耳膜震得隆隆作响，躯体还带着余震在抖动，他攥紧着自己的外套，努力不让自己冲上去扑倒对方。

彼得待在原地无话可说，只是怔怔地盯着眼前的人，属于外界的光亮被按下开关落入一片暗夜，只有他和哈利在能感知的范围内，站在两盏明灯下，等待什么横亘他们之间的空穴。

大概是彼得没有做出任何回应，哈利顿了顿，“是三个月前那次，我不为了别的什么，只是觉得你作为孩子的另一个父亲有权知道他孕育在我腹中，将要来到这个世界。”

“我们还会是好朋友，可以互诉衷肠的那种，即使不再是情人，很谢谢你在我住院时为我做的一切，彼得。”他抱着手臂转身回到了病房，或许较之前看起来身影宽了些，却还是孤弱无依的模样。

彼得的每一寸感知都在颤动，追随着那个已经看不见的身影，他的心从来没有跳的如此快过，出去那看到对方一眼钟情时小鹿乱撞的悸动，此刻他所感知到的，是经久不衰轰隆隆刺眼的闪电和雷声，他对于家，最基础的渴求，最终极的渴求都在那里，此刻还在一体，嗓子眼里卡着他扑通扑通闹腾的心脏，双目间也皆是不真切的虚幻，他短暂变为口不能言，目不能视，既痛苦，又欢愉。

彼得忽然想起哈利在电梯时脸颊的丰盈，还有用来掩盖信息素浓烈的香水，还有聚会上选择的果汁，宽大的衣物，改了时间限制和口味吃下的小蛋糕，一切明显的如此过分，但对他只是一时间的诧异随后就潇洒飘然而去了，那些应该察觉出来的反常此刻忽然一股脑塞进他的脑子里。

“谁特么要和你只是做好朋友啊！”彼得心在悲号，无数沧桑与惆怅纷至沓来，他渴求的在一种不经意的时间点到了他的手中，孩子，只是现在，他还在失去哈利的路上，没走到终点。

原来细水长流的，想要温水煮青蛙，现在看来都慢到要达到世界的尽头去了，他想要直接将哈利扛回家，扛上结婚的礼堂，没有什么比婚姻能让他与哈利奥斯本连接在一起，他以前是不能，因为哈利总是希望等待，现如今却没什么比摧枯拉朽凌迟他的来自哈利的漠然与生疏让他觉得痛苦，他也无法只是单纯作为二人共同孩子的一个父亲，只存在生物学关系提供些许染色体与基因，一切隐藏在灰烬下的火焰倏忽间悉数涌起，他站在哈利的车旁，望着那个熟悉又陌生的身影，双眼有些湿润。

彼得紧紧攥着哈利的车钥匙，双目只想凝视在他身上，他想象着自己站在婚车旁，意气风发地要去迎接他心驰神往的使他彻夜无眠的伴侣。

哈利步伐带着不确定的犹豫，他的双目璀璨如见到的最初，尽管此刻皆是疑惑。

彼得屈下单膝，他没有时间准备多华美精致的戒指来辅助自己的求婚，只有一腔想要泼在哈利和他们即将出世的孩子的热情，他双目滚烫，就连嗓音也哽含着仓促与炙热，“你愿意嫁给我吗，哈利奥斯本？”他如是说道。

他发誓，里面皆是虔诚，与迫切渴求与哈利共度余生的恳切，别无他物，他所想只是将他沾上自己的印记。

哈利大概比他还要震惊，扯着车钥匙的手在颤抖，向来懒散狭长的双目此刻凸的发圆，胸口也在小幅度的前后起伏，他在最初的几秒，看着单膝跪在地上的人，没有说话，尤其是彼得紧紧捏住车钥匙，热切地望向他，等待着哈利能为这突如其来的提问做出肯定的回答。

哈利拉了几下，在发现钥匙纹丝不动时，平复着震惊来抛去那些让他哑口无言的感情。

“我拒绝。”哈利清了清嗓子对彼得开口回应道，整理着丝毫没有问题的仪态仪容之后背对着彼得向反方向走去。

“哈利，你的车！”彼得起身挥舞着手上的钥匙对对方大喊道。

然后他看到哈利大喘着气，烦躁地挠了挠头发，向他走来，“把钥匙给我。”，他努力在扼制什么的开口。

彼得只是把钥匙攥的更紧了，他猜测大概不外乎会有两种可能，但是还想存着侥幸希望是肯定回答却未曾想到哈利就这样直截了当地拒绝了他，“我想知道理由，你拒绝我的理由，哈利。”他此刻就像中学为一道简单题目却死命钻牛角尖的学生，别扭地看着给自己判分的阅卷老师。

“彼得，不是任何事情都有为什么的。”哈利皱着眉，手指挫在衣角旁，背在后面，掩饰自己的不安。

“可是但凡都还是有可以解释出来的理由的，我需要知道这个理由，哈利。”彼得将手箍在哈利的腰侧，手掌包住对方那一紧张就喜欢挫衣角的手，“哈利奥斯本，你怀了我的孩子，还想跑到哪去。”。

脸庞逐渐贴近哈利，低头想要吻上那张朝思暮想咫尺可贴的红唇，每一丝气息都是要迫切地闯入曾经熟悉的领地。

哈利只是偏着头想要躲过去，捏住手中的车钥匙不放，下一秒忽然身体痉挛了几下，手搭在小腹的位置，蹙着眉，下唇被上齿咬的像是在泛紫，或许还有冷汗在额头冒出。

彼得的动作戛然而止，手中的车钥匙立马一松，让哈利握了去，彼得小心地松开环在哈利腰上的手，立马慌张起来，大惊失色，小心翼翼地摸向哈利的小腹，“哈利，你，你没事吧！”他甚至开始结巴起来。

哈利似乎倒吸一口凉气，手掌掐在彼得手臂上，下一秒眼中闪过一丝狡黠，对着他的脚趾就用力让皮鞋后跟碾了上去，大概是思索着自己有两个人的体重，做起来更加有恃无恐了。

膝盖对着彼得的裆部一曲，就顶了上去！

彼得不知道捂着脚还是尴尬的位置好，嘶哑咧嘴蜷缩弯着腰在原地，看着哈利立马更接受过FBI训练或者CIA训练过的特工一样，猫着身就塞进了驾驶座上，彼得最后只能无力地敲到车窗，看着哈利准备扬长而去。

在开出后，他看见哈利摇下车窗，对他大喊，“同样的招数，别想使用两遍！”

彼得只能蹲在原地，看着自己貌似赔了老婆又折了孩子？懊恼不已，果然，哈利已经成长为了一个有脾气的小仙男了，想到这，再思及刚刚哈利踢过的位置，他立马耷拉着脸下来，孕夫，都这么狠心的吗？他绝望地想。  
Tbc

番外一又名  
“当我老婆说想吃油漆时，我内心在想什么”

哈利比以往，任何时候都更偏执，这绝非危言耸听，彼得也并非是想表达自己的不满，只是，他无法理解丈夫在孕期时被那些信息素所操纵带动大脑皮层刺激区的具体运作，甚至，他想吐槽，这真的有点奇葩！

在自己辛苦做下的营养餐面前，哈利看起来毫无兴趣，反而多有厌烦和不耐烦，在看到之后随意用叉子戳了一口就带到嘴里，拿着餐巾纸擦拭着完全就没有任何污渍残留的嘴角，说他吃饱了。

“哈利，亲爱的，你该多吃些。”彼得努力向着对方眨眼试图以轻松的方式来劝诫，太过激烈的方式会得来非常惨痛的后果，他不想含着悔恨被丢在门口过夜。

“不，我吃饱了。”哈利甚至目不斜视抬起脚就准备离开餐桌。

彼得准备再欲开口，最后只能将这个想法扼杀在萌芽之中，看着哈利日渐圆鼓的腹部以及因为激素分泌而有些发起痕迹的胸口，独自坐在餐桌上长吁短叹。

哈利对食物失去了想法和兴趣，彼得很是痛苦，他变着法去网上找美食教程视频，出版印刷的书本自然也不放过，那些看起来玲琅满目，各种色泽勾芡搭配好的美轮美奂的食物丝毫没有得到哈利任何的宠幸，就如现在的彼得帕克一般，这让他揪着围裙在拿着铲子时差点要将眼泪当成盐的代替品撒进去了。

“算是我求你了，亲爱的，你不看我的面子看宝宝的面子上多吃一点好不好？”在一个哈利看起来解决了一件案子并且结局相当圆满的夜晚，彼得扑倒哈利胸前用脸努力蹭碰对方隆起的胸，如泣如诉地深情开口。

哈利在抓棕毛大犬类动物时向来毫不含糊，直接用手一把抓起一簇卷褐色毛发，往一边准备丢开，“别乱碰！”，他甚至毫无感情地开口，冷静地像是一个杀手。

“我不嘛！你现在和节食减肥的爱美的人无什么区别了，我很担心！”彼得努力将哈利肢体上的抗拒给造成直接对他来说足以忽视的力，脸直接继续往哈利胸口和颈脖处蹭碰打滚。

哈利的嘴唇做出尴尬无奈的上扬一撇的形状，手在彼得头顶的一团乱糟糟的棕毛上慢慢抚摸，“我很抱歉彼得，但是我确实吃不下。”

彼得将伏在哈利胸口的脑袋慢慢抬起，一双可怜圆鼓鼓的大眼睛做出凄惨地姿态，“我很担心你，宝贝，我的两个宝贝。”他的手掌小心地在哈利隆起的腹部抚摸，温柔地想要哈气在呼出附上那层白茫茫气膜下，擦拭感觉那层珍视的珠宝。

“我努力在吃了，彼得，可是我都要么觉得味同嚼蜡或者恶心至极，我强忍着都要将它们咽下，因为我不是一个人在吃，可是我真的很难受。”他叹气蜷缩起来，手指不自觉地合拢靠近在一起将彼得的衣物折起几条褶皱。

彼得沉默着将脑袋靠近到哈利的小腹，隔着衣物轻柔地吻上，然后再向上一点点吻到哈利的嘴唇，“我很抱歉，让你受苦了。”他的嘴唇贴在哈利额头喃喃细语道。

哈利摇了摇头，打了个哈欠，靠在床边，眼皮不受控制，头搭靠在一旁，睡着了。彼得努力控制自己的动作，将哈利的头放下，在蓬松的枕头上，将脚上的鞋踢开爬上床，双臂将哈利揽到怀里，将被子盖好，只露出哈利的张小脸，手小心地抚摸在他的小腹。哈利嘟囔了几声，翻了个身，贴向了彼得。

这样的日子对彼得来说，过得着实磨人，他压抑着希望自己能做得更好，只是看着哈利腹部越来越大，四肢和以往一般纤细的有些易碎，就连脸也不知怎么小了一圈，面色带着些憔悴的苍白。

彼得心急如焚，也尽量投其所好为了哈利多尝几口，只是哈利对于食物的喜好，有些变化，以前偏爱酸，现在开始嗜甜，最为恐怖的是在那次偶尔心血来潮他带着哈利散步顺便看看他们新家安装的怎么样时，发现大概结构都基本完成了，只有小块墙壁还未粉刷完全，他急忙将走入屋子内的哈利扯着手臂带着离开屋子。

“亲爱的，新家的有害气体和其他什么乱七八糟的物质太多了，你不应该走进去。”彼得在确定将哈利拉出安全范围后，念叨道。

哈利双眼却闪烁着兴奋的光芒，整个人在刚刚出来时的恹恹无力，现在忽然莫名有些容光焕发，他激动地掐住彼得的手臂，“彼得！”他激动地开口，像是着急向父母请求要吃冰激凌的孩子。

“我想吃东西。”哈利咽了咽口水期待地望着他。

彼得挑眉忽然觉得愉悦了起来，他激动地将哈利抱在怀里，“要吃什么，哈利，亲爱的，告诉我，我给你买。”那一刻，彼得觉得自己豪气万千皆涌上胸口。

“我想吃油漆，它们闻起来好像很好吃。”哈利的手搭在彼得胸口扯着衬衫上的衣扣，咬着下唇然后不由自主的将大拇指的指甲放在嘴边开口道。

这是个送命题，彼得显然不能同意也显然不能直截了当地拒绝。

“哈利，我相信你会做出正确的选择对不对？”任谁也知道油漆是不能吃的啊，但是一孕傻三年，绝非一句空话。

哈利叹息，“为什么油漆不能吃啊？”

彼得哽咽住愕然，“因为它有毒。”，小声回应道。

没了......

真的......

好吧......

孕期不来那么一下是不可能的......

哈利在被拒绝之后显得郁郁寡欢，晚餐吃的更少了。

彼得看着睡袍下那双有些浮肿的双腿此刻搭在床边，无聊地晃动，不免有些心疼。

哈利摸着自己圆滚滚的肚子，有些怅惋，“我真的很想吃油漆，它们闻起来特别香。”。

彼得抚摸着哈利的脊背，把床上的抱枕都丢在堆在一起，扶着哈利的腰示意他躺下去，前面一个大负重，让孕夫的背很吃苦，必须要适当放松一下。

彼得摇了摇头，“你知道这不是个好主意，哈利。”手掌顺着哈利的大腿摸了下去。

他挣扎着在床上打滚，露出鼓实的小胸脯，下体不自觉流出的液体将他的内裤打湿，粘连在臀间让哈利觉得痒地不舒服且难耐。

嗅着燃起的信息素，很快哈利的双眼变得湿漉漉的，泛着浪花涌起的水光。

现在还在差不多已经成型，头部朝下抵在靠近他前列腺的位置，尴尬而敏感，下体在碰到自己的alpha时总是会主动湿润，等着被入侵，舒缓这难耐的情欲。

他总是尽量克制住自己，只是那双抚摸他水肿双腿的手掌太过温柔有魔力，哈利觉得那些被压抑下去的又全部积攒起来回到他身上，无法抑制。

“彼得。”他望着那双棕色眼睛，喃喃开口喊道。

宽厚的嘴唇马上在下一秒吻了上去，抚慰他躁动的身体。

彼得的手指在撩起睡袍后直接向臀缝探去，里面已经湿的一塌糊涂了，穴口吮吸着欢迎他的到来。

他不需要废什么功夫就将三根手指探入，密穴总是那么多汁又热情，他小心地向里，努力抑制住自己身体的反应，只是为Omega纾解。

手指在甬道内抠挖，不消多久就碰到那个奇妙的点，一点又一点在那触碰点触，听着哈利发出呜咽般的喘叫，他的身体，他最清楚，清楚每一个地方，然后他将吻，落到了哈利脖子的那块绿斑上，再顺势舔到腺体的位置。

“彼得。”哈利的声音总是那么醉人，他的脚趾努力蜷起，手指紧握住身下的床单

异物进去的感觉让哈利忍不住要扭着腰驱逐，却又不小心让它更加深入，点到他身体内刺激的开关，他的阴茎也因为彼得手指的抚慰而翘起，晃动着脖子，感受到对方的头在颈边蹭动。

哈利咬着下唇，感受着手指有规律地按压，一次又一次地加重，燥热地将它夹紧，所有的敏感与刺激都从此处传遍全身，比不上真枪实弹地性爱刺激，但是在他怀孕后总是禁欲的身体也算是一次舒适又恰到地撩拨。

随后他阴茎射出水来，全身被捂地燥热，在不自觉地高潮颤动后，哈利大口大口地喘着气，在看到彼得将手指抽出舔舐着上面自己流出的透明液体时羞愧地用手遮住了脸，引起彼得的哈哈大笑。

事实证明当食欲不好时，适当的劳累总是会带来意想不到的效果，哈利在半夜吵着要吃夜宵，终于完美地多塞了点东西到胃里。

“当我老婆说想吃油漆时，我内心在想什么，”彼得不是没有思考过这个问题，现在有了答案，当然是把对方在床上先累一场，饿惨了自然什么都吃，他理所当然地想到，然后低头贴到哈利耳边，“下次或许我们可以试试别的什么，我蹭蹭，不进去？”，看着Omega耳尖忽然泛红，然后微不可查地点了点头，彼得满意地笑了。

番外二  
哈利医生和彼得患者的小故事

“帕克先生？”哈利穿着一件及膝白大褂此外没有穿任何衣物，现在他站在客厅门口，看着一身穿着严苛端庄西服的彼得坐在沙发上，他抱着记录本，也搞不清为什么要来这么一出。

彼得举了举手，一双棕色眼眸此刻被兴奋点缀地熠熠生辉，端正好自己在沙发上的坐姿，“叫我彼得就好。”，想到自己是个患者，还是努力将开心抑制下去做出愁苦的模样。

“好的帕克先生，我是你今天的主治医师，哈利奥斯本。”哈利耸肩，开始用圆珠笔在纸板上随意勾画，心里对这所谓的医患关系不断吐槽，但还是要愿赌服输，爱岗敬业。

彼得点了点头控制着自己的脚尖不要在哈利最喜欢的地毯上乱蹭碰打转，双眼盯着哈利那双被白大褂未能完全遮住的白细腿，回味着几天前的性爱，他的手掌总是忍不住爱抚着它们，它们总是白且匀长，诚实地勾住他的腰，想到这，彼得继续忍耐着，用意志力把自己按在沙发上而不是想要把对方直接按倒在地毯上来几次，虽然等下结局肯定是这样，不过，现在还是要忍耐，彼得感觉自己的心在滴着血怒号。

下一步，哈利微笑着将双腿张开坐到彼得的大腿上，双手开始捏着彼得看起来不知为何紧绷的肩膀，“所以，你觉得哪里不舒服呢，帕克先生？”，他面色平淡，镇定自若一点也不为自己刚刚做出的暧昧动作而害羞。

“叫我彼得，彼，最好，”彼得的眼睛盯在哈利领口开襟处露出的锁骨，口干舌燥，双眼继续放在对方裸露出来的每一块肌肤上，白大褂因为哈利坐下的动作而向上缩起又顺着衣扣分叉处打开，直接将春光开到大腿上，还有那圆翘的小屁股只隔着西装裤布料在摩擦他。

彼得觉得有几分燥热，尤其是看到哈利在貌似不耐烦地拉住他的长领带绕在指尖打转时，因为他在这旖旎的风光中被禁锢了言语的能力许久没有回答，“我觉得自己性功能出了些问题，它有些难受。”，他意有所指地用下巴暗示了他腿间鼓起的那一块。

“哦？”哈利将手上的领带放开，手掌按在彼得大腿上，撑着做了起来，身上的白衣还留着刚刚折起向上的皱痕，他感到有些别扭，因为臀部感到凉飕飕的，随手拽了拽，把它拉下。

彼得觉得内心躁动地太过厉害，将勒在自己脖子上的领带解开，衬衫上的衣扣一连解了三颗，露出自己健康的蜜色肌肤。哈利喜欢看他穿的一丝不苟的模样，尤其是在解开衣扣时暴露出来的荷尔蒙，这会让对方兴奋和主动很多，适当地释放了点自己的信息素飘在环境中，整个人倚靠在沙发上努力造出性感诱惑的模样。

果不其然，哈利闭紧了着双腿，脸颊微红了起来，手插在大褂的两个兜里，“呃…”他支吾其词地开口。

好吧，哈利自认为自己是个清心寡欲之人，只是有那么几个点实在是抵抗无能，首当其冲的就是来自彼得帕克的撩拨，彼得有很性感的身材，这一点没有omega会否认，哈利忽然觉得有几分羞耻感，那些曾经有过的交缠此刻在他脑海里汹涌澎湃，翻起一个又一个巨浪，滔天地要冲刷他的理智。

尤其是对方还压低着嗓音，放出信息素来给他灌迷魂汤药，“医生你不来为我看一下，检查一下吗？”，双眼真切的纯真率直，仿佛只是提了个合理正当化的要求，又或者连要求也算不上，只是个陈述却带着无法拒绝的命令感。

“好。”哈利深吸一口气应允，拿出自己口袋里的一瓶润滑剂，抽走一个沙发上的靠垫，放在地毯上，跪了上去，手将彼得裤腰上系着的那条皮带解开，咬着牙关将彼得的长裤褪到大腿上，丝毫没有意识到此刻温顺的自己与香甜的信息素配合在一起，看起像是臣服的姿态，种种在一起，如何能不让彼得汹涌澎湃。

他倒了些液体在自己掌心，在手掌上抹开，“我先用它擦到你的大腿上。”，哈利的手掌白嫩且肉嘟嘟顺着他的大腿内侧，一点点温柔地将润滑剂抹上去，“你喜欢这样吗？”，哈利低着头，手指在彼贴近得隐私处的大腿根上画圈，向他的患者“咨询”道。

彼得的腹部在急促地呼吸中鼓起又瘪下，他的大脑在故意的撩拨下，忽然一片楼台付之一炬熊熊烈火，轰然一片焦土，理智被断开，嘴唇张合却被情欲堵住了喉咙说不出话，只是身体比语言诚实，他的阴茎比之前勃起的更明显了。

哈利看到，只是对着彼得俏皮一笑，灰蓝色澄澈又迷离，里面那圈黑色点的清晰，总是娇嫩嫣红的唇瓣即使合上也觉得有欲言又止，塞壬的歌声不消从声带震动，嘴唇张开而发出，只要从他全部组合在一起的眼，唇，耳，就溢出，就美妙地让人听见其中无与伦比暗诱。

“想要试试我的魔力手指吗？”奥斯本医生对着他粗穿着起，脸庞涌起红潮的“患者”眨了眨眼睛，哈利只觉得自己入戏太深，精神十分可嘉了。

彼得只是双目幽深，手掌抚摸着哈利一整块因蜷起而服帖展现的颈脖，只是那白皙的皮肤其上被一小块淡绿色的苔痕点上，显得诡异，又病态，但每次做爱时吻上，舔舐过凸起的绿斑后，哈利就会用下半身挪动，喘息地将他的性器绞紧，现在他脑海里都只是对自己omega的各种幻想，色情且干脆。

“show me.”他的嗓音在那些想象的暧昧磁铁中，将其中的一点点铁锈聚集在一起，拢合成醉人的磁性。

哈利抿紧了嘴唇，废了些力气，小心地将彼得勃起的阴茎从内裤中剥露出来，他低着头，看着彼得身体的反应，似乎又翘起了点，顶端要戳到他的鼻尖，他尴尬地将头抬高了点，对着彼得纠结地微笑。

然后避开耻毛，手指抵在彼得的囊袋处揉捏，掌心握住勃起的一部分阴茎，开始模拟撸动地缩合，即使他们上过床，次数不少，这样打手枪的事哈利做着也有些羞耻，并且十分不熟练，但还是努力从根部到顶部，由紧到松，一寸寸温柔地抚摸着彼得真切的欲望。

“你感到舒服吗？”哈利紧咬着后槽牙，空气中alpha的气息越来越浓烈，醇酒洒满在他身上，那件空荡荡的白大褂似乎已经融到他的皮肤上去了，全身仿佛赤裸地被观察着。

彼得的胸膛起起伏伏，微张的嘴唇逃逸出一丝情动的喟然，“唔，不，我觉得更加不舒服了。”，他将自己宽大的手掌贴上哈利的手背，“它胀的很难受，想要一个探险，医生，你能帮我检查一下吗？”。他使力，不留痕迹地顺着哈利的手腕用力，达到手肘，将对方牵起。

“怎么检查？”哈利松开手放到那块肿胀的性器，手指落到大褂上的第一个纽扣上，眼尾任性一跳，将圆白中间戳着四个微小沾衣小孔衣扣，从开口的衣孔缝中穿过，露出可看到胸口的一大片肌肤，“嗯？”尾音也故意勾人。

彼得的面容俊朗，那双棕色明眸总是闪烁着柔情，有万般缱绻的春风，多情且和煦，此刻，他仅仅注视着勾起他欲望的火光，虔诚且急切。哈利无法拒绝这样的彼得，尤其是在此刻，手指点到第二颗纽扣，继续解开。

棕眸颜色更深，彼得伸出手撩起哈利的衣摆，大掌捏在哈利的臀部，示意他张开腿坐上来，手指顺着臀缝点到其中幽密的甜穴，穴口早就濡出蜜液，将他的指头打湿，彼得狭促地笑了笑。

哈利的脸涨的通红，像是童话镇里皇后种下产出得到的蛇果，他的双腿张开，性器微张，将他大褂的下摆撑起了一些，彼得另一只空闲的手压在他颈脖处凸起的腺体上，“让我进去试试，可以吗，医生？”

哈利仰起头微微喘叫，情欲之事让他背弃了约束的理智，为了追求双人舞的欢愉而尽情地敞开自己，双臂环住彼得的脖子，双膝跪在彼得双腿两侧的沙发上，撑起身，对着彼得硬的发紫的粗壮性器坐了下去。

他能感到自己的后穴被彼得的肉刃插入，穴口被撑开的有些发疼，身体却享受着疼痛，肠道内的液体抑制不住地大把分泌出来，一点点地将彼得插入的性器打湿，在每一寸进入的微疼时，身体都热情地将阴茎裹得更紧，吸附着它描绘出其形状。

剩下的白大褂上的扣子彼得没有任何耐性地直接撕开，唇舌在胸口和锁骨上舔舐，一点点细细品尝，双手扣在哈利纤弱似少年的腰身上，看着它在狂风暴雨中被冲刷着左摇右摆，腰部的每一个线条都在深入中贴合着掌心，徐徐摆动。

他的阴茎被柔软多汁的甬道包围住，囊袋撞击着哈利的臀瓣，交合处流出的液体一点点流下来打湿他的大腿根，他的唇舌在那一大块雪白肌肤有凸出的肋骨处搜寻，最后咬住乳珠，舌尖在乳尖和乳晕处打转。

在沙发上，大多数动作都是哈利在主动，他摇摆着腰身用甬道将彼得的性器吞吐，在撞击与交缠中身体的温度陡然都升至灼烫，沁出一层薄汗在肌肤上，黏黏的，大腿与大腿间的蹭碰忽然变得缱绻多情互相吸附着对方。

彼得的阴茎刺过哈利的前列腺将所有的刺激带入欲海波澜的中心，碾压着哈利敏感的凸起点让他在晕晕转转的旋涡中随波逐流地飘零，眩晕，龟头顶着宫口，一次比一次渴望地撞击，想要入里造作，洒下爱液。

“我的大家伙尺寸正常吗？最低限度有超过平均值哦。”

“长度合理吗？我好像顶到你最里面，最隐私的地方去了。”

“啊，”彼得沉吟了一声，“持久，高效，猛烈吗，医生，告诉我你的诊断结果哦。”他双手按在哈利臀部用力压了上去，让性器忽然被埋深。

看到哈利最后只能瘫在他身体上悬挂着，柔若无骨似菟丝子。回答只有一句断断续续接着另一句由低到高的呻吟，彼得吻住哈利刚刚抬起的掌心，随后向下，吻住手腕里那层，隐约青紫的血管，用舌尖濡湿，随后是手肘，手臂，肩头。

他有力的双臂环住哈利的腰，手掌托住哈利的翘臀，走向卧室，哈利双眼泛着情欲的绯红，从鼻腔中染上的哭泣，浓重起来如泣如诉，惹人怜爱，彼得小心地放下哈利，抽出自己依然硬挺的性器，看着松松垮垮的白大褂凌乱散开落到床上袖口上的手臂还在，只是肩头被摩擦出来，全身风光一览无遗，吮吸咬起的淫靡艳丽的红痕一丝一毫也未能遮掉。

哈利觉得全身酥麻又炙热，被脱去了力气，骨头大概都失了硬度，灰蓝色的眼睛有一丝暧昧的绯红，眼尾眉梢都是爱欲的味道，娇艳欲滴的烈焰玫瑰在信息素的喷洒下，诱使所有alpha都忍不住想要采撷，而玫瑰本人却依旧甜美不自知地缓缓绽放。

他觉得自己的双腿瘫软成了两堆土豆泥，看着彼得的手掌抚向大腿内侧，将它们折叠起来，然后大大咧咧地分开，刚刚适应躺下的姿势，彼得就迫不及待地找上他的嘴唇，探索，交叠。

一次又一次地挺胯，将肿胀的阴茎送入哈利的体内，不知餍足地在哈利的甬道内摩擦，撞击，透过腹部的凸起，看着自己的性器在哈利体内肆虐。

哈利只觉得自己被热气笼罩，蒸腾地每一丝毛孔都吸入了酒精的气息，他身上是在撞击中起起伏伏的，他伸出舌尖舔过彼得覆盖在身上的壮硕的胸膛，醉人的气息，他想要尝一尝醇酒的滋味，酩酊大醉一场，然后吻在了彼得胸口。

然后，他觉得自己被整个的打开，彼得捣入他身体的动作更加激烈，明明算是结实的床在猛烈地做爱过程中，伴随着他们的动作上下摇晃，还有咯吱咯吱的声音响起，哈利的腰被捧起，贴近彼得的胯下，将alpha肿胀的欲望吞下，撞入狭小的宫口，将怀里的Omega死死扣住，闷哼着，射出精液。

“你说，这样会吸出乳汁来吗？”彼得殷勤地在哈利胸口上拱动，然后含上被蹂躏红肿的乳首，小心吮吸。

哈利用力在那个棕色杂毛脑袋上拍了一掌，嘴唇却闭合不上地发出低喘，“离我远点！”他嗓音在欢爱中喘叫的喑哑，此刻只有低沉砂砾摩擦的质感。

彼得笑嘻嘻的将手挪到哈利的臀肉上开始揉捏，“我觉得我表现的挺好的。”，暧昧地再用自己的裆部顶了顶哈利的臀部。

“或许我们可以再多来几次这样的？”他用着自己熟练的撒娇方式，一双棕色大眼睛可怜兮兮地盯着哈利。

“objection！”哈利不耐烦地想要甩开黏在自己身上的橡皮糖彼得，“奥斯本医生的医嘱时，你应该注意下自己肾功能的保护，并且少玩角色扮演！”

彼得沮丧着将头埋在了哈利颈脖出，不一会儿又欢快地跳了起来，手舞足蹈，仿佛在蹦床上，他将被子掀开，二人裸程相见，然后毫不犹豫地压住了哈利，“角色扮演不行，那么我想要和我的男友做爱总是可以的吧！”说完，他把哈利显然要蹦出的拒绝的答案，用嘴唇封住了。


End file.
